Fullmetal Undead
by Omega31011
Summary: A crossover between The Walking Dead and Fullmetal Alchemist. Edward Elric is a state deputy when he gets shot, after waking up from a coma, he finds that the world he knew before was gone. Now all he wants it to find his wife and Brother, but can he do that while the dead stand in his way. (FMA characters but Walking Dead plot! )
1. Days Gone Bye

**Hey Happy Halloween Guys. I'm here with my cousin Allen. He had the idea for this fanfic. It's going to be a Walking Dead/Fullmetal Alchemist crossover. I'm not going to bore you guys anymore so go and enjoy the story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: We don't own FMA or The Walking Dead.**

 **~Omega**

The car begins to sputter after miles of driving. The driver of a police cruiser drives past overturned and damaged cars on a deserted highway. The cruiser comes to a stop, unable to move his car closer, the driver gets out of car, his golden hair flowing in the hot dry Eastern wind. As the man walks he sees the remains of a makeshift campsite. Various garbage and corpses little the ground, the unbearable smell of death lingers throughout the ruins, making the golden haired man cough and gag. As he approaches the gas station, the man sees that a handmade sign hanging at the station reading " **NO GAS** ".

As the man is searching to be sure, he hears some footsteps. He immediately ducks and looks under a red car. He catches a glimpse of two pale legs walking. He legs stops and a hand reaches down to pick up a teddy bear with blood smug on it that had been abandoned.

The man stands up and walks closer, he sees that the two pale legs belong to a blonde little girl who was now walking away from him. He breathes a sigh of relief as he slowly walks toward the child. "Little girl?" he calls out to her, but the girl continues to walk as if she heard nothing. "Little girl? Don't be afraid I'm a state deputy." He tells her, but she continues to walk away. "Little girl." He calls out with a louder voice. The girl stops abruptly and slowly turns around. He lets out a startled gasp as he sees her face.

Her lips and right cheek have been torn away, exposing raw teeth and muscle. The man's face falls as she starts towards him, growling. She approaches faster and the man steps back, he reaches to his side and draws his .357 Colt Python revolver. He takes aim and pulls the trigger. The bullet blows through the girls head and exited out the back of her head, spewing her blood pieces of brain onto the fall as the girl falls to the floor. Whatever was left of her life snuffed out. The man takes a breath as he thinks back to what lead him to this.

* _ **Months earlier**_ *

Two men sit in a police car enjoying some fast food while talking to each other. The golden haired man is sitting in the driver's seat. "So Russell, what's the difference between men and women?" the golden haired man asked his partner named Russell Trigram. Russell let out a chuckle.

"Is this a joke, Ed?" He asked between each chuckle.

Ed shook his head. "No, seriously."

Russell nodded and thought for a second. "I never met a woman who knew how to turn off a light." Ed laughs at Russell's answer.

"Is that right?" Ed say. Russell nods and eats more of his fries.

"Yeah, baby. Reverend Russell's preaching to you know, boy." Russell laughs. Ed smiles.

"So how's it going with Winry?" Russell questions with a smirk.

Ed lets a smile sneak onto his face. "She's good, man. She's good at turning off the lights. Really good. I don't know why I sometime forget." Both men let out howls of laughs.

Russell shakes his head. "That's not what I meant man."

Ed's smile wavered. "We didn't have a good night." He tells Russell.

Russell's smile fell. "Do you express your thoughts? Do you share your feelings and that kind of stuff?

"The thing is…lately whenever I try everything I say makes her impatient, like she didn't want to hear it after all. It's like she's…pissed at me all the time, and I don't know why?" Ed sighs.

Russell pats his shoulder. "Look man, your 19 years old, what you're going through…that's just shit couples go through. It's just…it's just a phase." Russell assures him.

Ed shakes his head. "You know what she said this morning?" Russell cocked his head to the side. "She said sometimes I wonder if you even care about us at all. She said that in front of my brother. Imagine going to school with that in your head. The difference between men and women? I would never say something that cruel to her. Especially not in front of Al." Ed shakes his head and neglects his food. Russell nods. "I know she's my wife an-." Before Ed can elaborate a call comes in.

"All available units, high speed pursuit in progress Resembool County units request local assistance. Highway 18 south FMUD W2K16. Proceed with extreme caution."

Russel grabs the food and throws is into a nearby trash can. Ed turns on his siren and heads in the direction that he was told. While driving Ed and Russell listen closely to the caller on the radio.

" _Suspects are two Caucasian males. Be advised, they have fired on police officers. One Resembool county officer is wounded."_

Ed drives faster.

" _Unit 1 Unit 3, please. 18.2 miles west of interstate 85 and we'll patch in Resembool County Sheriff radio."_

" _ **Roger that. We're 5 minutes out on the route 18 intersection."**_

When Ed reaches his destination, he stops the car, he and Russell step out of the car. They go to the back of the car and open the trunk, they pull out spike strips to stop the criminals when they drive by. They place the spikes on the road and take cover behind their vehicles.

" _Dispatch, Unit 1, Unit 3, we are 10-97 code 100. Highway 18, 85 Interstate, please advise."_

"Sounds like they're chasing those idiots up and down every back road we got." Said one of the deputies.

"Hey, will we get them on one of those video shows, you know, like World's craziest police chases, what do you think?" asked deputy Kain Fuery says.

"What I think, Fuery, is that you need to be focused. Make sure you have a round in the chamber and your safety off." Ed scolds him. Fuery looks at his gun and realizes he didn't do that and he corrects his mistake.

Russell let's out a little chuckle. "It would be kind of cool to get on one of them shows."

Everyone let's out a chuckle. Suddenly, the criminal's car comes down the road. The fast going car hit the spike strips dead on. The wheels from under the car burst and send the car crashing after multiple flips.

"Holy shit." Ed gapes at the destruction.

Ed carefully approaches the overturned car. A man emerges from the vehicle and immediately starts shooting at the officers. "Put your gun down now!" Ed screams at the man. But the man shoots directly at Ed and hits him straight in the chest. Russell shoots the gunman and kills him as Ed falls to the floor. A second man emerges from the car with a shotgun, but is immediately gunned down by the Resembool police officers.

"I'm okay!" Ed shouts, revealing the gunman had shot him in the bulletproof vest. Russell approaches Ed as he pulls himself of the ground.

"Ed!" he yells.

"I'm alright." Ed grunts.

"I saw you get hit man, it scared the hell out of me." He tells Ed.

"Me too. Son of a bitch shot me. You believe that?" Ed wheezed and laughed.

"He got you in the new vest." Russell laughed.

"Yeah. Russell, you do not tell Winry or Al what happened. Ever. You understand….Aahh!" Ed cries out when a third man comes out of the vehicle and shoots Ed when his back is turned. The bullet hits Ed on his side where the vest does not protect him. Ed falls to the floor bleeding and gasping for air, Russell steps into action and shoots the third gunman, wounding him severely. After the third man goes down Russell rushes to Ed's side.

"Ed! Ed! No, no, no! Shhh, shhh, shh. No, no, no…He's hurt! Fuery! You get that ambulance down here, you tell them there an officer down, and you do it now!" Russell yells as he applies pressure to the wound. "Shhh, shhh, shhh, hey, you look at me, stay with me, you hear me? Stay with me, Ed, you hear?" Russell begs him as Ed begins to fade into unconsciousness.

* _ **In the hospital**_ *

Russell arrived in my room with flowers. But I can comprehend what is going on, I'm not really understand what Russell is telling me. Russell comes into my view as I'm lying in the hospital bed.

" _Hey, bud…We're still here. We're still hanging in there. Look, I'm sorry, man. I should have watched your back. Anyway, everyone pitched in on these. They send their love and they just…They hope you come back real soon. Lina and Mary from dispatch picked these out for you. You probably could tell, hmmm? I'll set this on your side table, okay?"_ Russell said, but it didn't make a difference, I am unaware of what Russell was telling me. Russell sighs and sets them on the drawer next to me.

After what feels like a few seconds I finally process what he tells me and I finally respond to him. "That vase has something special to it. Fess up. Did Fletcher steal it from your grandma? I hope you guys left her a spoon collection." I let out a small chuckle, but I don't hear a respond. "Russell?" I call out, my voice rough. I turn my head to the side. I spot the flowers but they look weird. I reach out to them and I touch one of the petals, and as I suspected their dead and dried out. "Russell, you in the shitter?" I called out again, hoping some on will answer. I decided to look on my own. I look to the wall and I see they clock, it has stopped at 2:16. I sit up and I feel weak. I try to stand…not a good idea. I fall to the floor in pain. _"Nurse!"_ I wheeze out. _"Nurse, help. Nurse. Help!"_ I call out but no one comes. With whatever strength I have left I lift myself off the floor, I stumble to the bathroom. I see the faucet and I turn the knob, thankfully the water is still running. I shove my hands into the cold water, then brings them up to my face to take a long drink of water. _When was the last time I had something to drink?_ _Where is everyone?_ I know my questions can be answered but I have to leave the room. I take a breather and then I make my way out of my room and I see a gurney blocking my room door, I push it away and I go into the hallways.

To put it frankly, everything is shit. The lights are flicking in the hallways, several beds are overturned and there are papers laying everywhere. I shuffle down the hallways until I reach a desk, I see a phone and I instantly pick it up, but I am unable to get a dial tone. While looking for anything else I see a set of matches…strange, but I pick them up just in case.

I look around to see some lights flickering. I stumble in its direction. I turn my head to look through one of the doors. There's nothing much but the body on the fl-…there's a body on the floor! Oh god, everything of her abdomen is missing and her entrails are hanging out of her stomach. I swallow the bile that tried to make its way out of my mouth. Disgusted I continue to walk down the hallway, only to find blood and bullet holes that litter the wall. I reach the end of the hallway and I find double doors that has been sealed with chains and a board preventing it from opening. On the doors a message is scrawled in black paint, it reads " **Don't Open/ Dead inside** ". From the other side of the door pale hands with broken nails reach through the crack, their reaching for me! I stumble back and I crawl away from the godforsaken door. I reach and elevator I press the buttons but nothing was happening! I see a sign for the stairwells and I quickly wobble to it. As soon as I open the door, the smell of rotten flesh attacks my nose. I gag and try not to throw up as I strike a match to light up the dark stairwell. I slowly make my way down the stairs, and I strike another match to find the exit. I find the door and I push my way through it, once my eyes adjust to the sunlight I can see it's the back of the hospital and loading bay. I slowly walk passed hundreds of bodies wrapped in sheets and arranged in roles and piles. I walk out of the loading bay and I find a hill. At the top of the hill there are military helicopters, sand bags, and other signs of military involvement, but everything is abandoned. Panic begin to rise within me.

I wonder down the road in my hospital clothes, then I spot a bike, thank god I was starting to get tired…yeah, so what I got shot. I reach for the bike and once I have my hand on the handle, something catches my eye. On the ground is a half of a woman's body and it's crawling towards me! I fall to the floor with a bike and she keeps crawling to me, her body was badly decayed, her lips missing while moaning and growling pathetically. I stumble to my feet and I mount the bike, then I hastily speed away. I ride up the trail, until I reach my home. I drop the bike and I run into the house, wrenching the door open and running into the living room. _"Winry!"_ I yell. The panic begins to take over. _"Al!"_ I yell praying for someone to answer. I begin to hyperventilate and tears well up in my eyes. _"Alphonse!"_ I call again, hoping to god he'll answer me. I collapse to the floor crying. _"Winry!"_ I cry out again. I wail as thoughts wrack my brain, what if their dead. _"Alphonse!"_ I wail as I take a fetal position on the floor of the living room. Tears spew out of my eyes as I continue to call out for my Wife and little brother, then I begin to question if what was happening real or if I'm dreaming, I slap myself trying to wake up from this twisted nightmare. After my little break down I walk outside and I sit on the grass under the tree by the house. I look up to see a man stumbling down the road, I raise my hand and I wave to him, trying to get his attention. I hear a twig snap behind and I quickly turn around, only to catch a glimpse of a piece of metal, right before pain. I am pushed to my back and I look up to see a blurry figure standing above me. "Winry... I found you." I choke out. Suddenly another figure comes into view, and I hear a muffled question. "Wha…." Another question is asked but I fade into darkness.

* _ **A couple minutes earlier**_ *

A girl with light brown hair and dark green eyes slowly walked behind the person she thought was a walker. _'No mercy, just like daddy taught me'_ she thought to herself. She is right behind the golden haired walker until she steps on twig that snaps under her foot. The head spins to turn face her and she swings the shovel straight into the man's face. He falls back with his nose bleeding and his breathing jagged. The girl looks at the man and he looks back to her. "Winry…I found you." The man says slowly. The girl breaks her gaze away from the man and turns to her dad who walks up behind the walker who was wobbling down the road. Her dad aims his gun and shoots the walker dead.

"Daddy! Daddy!" she yells to him. Her father runs to her and puts her behind him, while he takes aim to Ed's head. "Daddy, I got'em! I got'em! I'm gonna smack him dead!" she says eagerly. Her father keeps her behind her.

"He say something? I thought I heard him say something." He questions his daughter.

"He called me Winry." She says truthfully.

"Sweetheart, you know they don't talk." He says confused. He notices the bandage on the man's side. "Hey, mister! What's the bandage for?" his breathing steady.

"What?" Asked the man.

"What kind of wound? You answer me, damn you! What's your wound?" He says more forcefully. The man fails to respond. "You tell me! Or I will kill you." The man threatens as he cocks the gun. He keeps his eye trained on the man but steps back when the man suddenly passes out.

* _ **House – Bedroom**_ *

Ed wakes up and attempts to move his arms, only to find that his arms and legs are tied to the bed. He sees a little girl with brown hair and green eyes standing at the door with a baseball bat. "Got that bandage changed. It was pretty rank. What was it? The wound?" Ed turns his head to see a man sitting next to him, the man's black hair is slicked back, his eyes are light green, and they hide behind his square glasses. Ed looked down to see his bandage had been changed though his wound was mostly healed.

"Gun shot." Ed croaks out. The man looks up stroking the stubble on his chin.

"Gunshot? What else? Anything?" he asked curious.

Ed narrowed his golden eyes. "Gunshot ain't enough?" he asked kind of pissed.

The man let's out a tired sigh. "Look, I ask and you answer. It's common courtesy, right? Did you get bit?" the man asked again.

Ed shook his head. "No, I got shot." He tells him the truth.

The man still does not believe him. "Just shot?" he quirks an eye brow.

"As far as I know." The man reaches and feels Ed's forehead.

"Feels cool. The fever would have killed you by now." The man tells him. "It would be hard to miss." Ed nods. The man pulls out a knife and shows it to Ed, he puts it dangerously close to Ed. "Take a moment…look how sharp it is. You try anything…I will kill you with it, and don't think I won't." Ed stays still and the man cuts him loose. "Come when you're able." The man tells him as he walks out of the room with his daughter.

* _ **Dining Room**_ *

Ed walks down the stairs to find the man and his daughter getting dinner ready. "This place… it's the Winchester's place." he whispers.

"Never met them." The man admits

"I've been here. This is their place..." Ed reminisces.

"It was empty when we got here." Ed walks to the window and peels the blankets back. "Don't do that. They'll see the light. There's more than usual. I never should have fired that gun today. The sound draws them, now they're all over the place." The man criticizes himself.

"You shot that man today." Ed accuses.

"That was no man."

"Yes it was, in the street you shot him, a man."

The man his head. "That was no man, it was a walker." Ed shakes his head and stumbles to the table. "Sit down before you fall down." Ed obliges.

"You know names are also common courtesy." Ed says. The man smiles and removes his glasses.

"I'm Lieutenant-Colonel Maes Hughes, and this is my 12 year old daughter Elicia." Hughes holds his hand out.

"I'm state deputy Edward Elric. Nice to meet a fellow officer." Ed introduced himself. Hughes eyes widened and then a smile creeped onto his face.

"It's an honor to meet the youngest state deputy." Both men shake hands and begin to eat their dinner. "So do you even know what's going on?" Ed shook his head and told Hughes all that he knew. "But you know about the dead people right?" he asked.

"Yeah I a lot out in the loading dock behind the hospital." Ed said.

Hughes shook his head. "No, not the ones they put down. The ones they didn't. The walkers. Like the one I shot today. He would have ripped you open if I wouldn't have. He would have eaten you." Ed gulps down the food that was in his mouth. "I know it must sound crazy…" he trails off.

"They're out there now, in the street?" Ed asked.

Hughes nodded. "Yeah. They're more active at night sometimes. But as long as we stay quiet, we should be fine. The only thing you need to know is don't get bit. The bites kill you, fever burns you out, but then after….you come back." Hughes told home with a sad look.

"I saw it happen." Elicia said solemnly. The group continues to eat quietly. After dinner, Elicia goes to sleep next to her father.

"So who's Winry?" Hughes piped up. "She your daughter or is she your girl?" He asked.

"She's my wife." Ed says with a smile.

"A wife? How old are you?" Hughes asked with his mouth agape.

"I'm nineteen." Ed says with a laugh. "What is it bad?" Hughes smiles and shakes his head.

"So you looking for her?"

"Yeah, her and my little brother Alphonse. He's a year younger than me." Hughes nods. He turns his head when he hears a muffled 'Dad'.

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"Did you ask him?" she tell him.

Hughes laughs and Ed looks to them confused. "She saw the bullet wound and thought you were a robber or something like that." He tells Ed. Ed chuckles.

"Yeah that's me a big bad robber, nah quite the opposite." He laughs. Suddenly a car alarm goes off outside, Hughes rushes to turn off the light. Ed peers out to the street through the heavily covered windows and boarded up doors. The street is filled with walkers, they are moving in the direction of the car, drawn by the noise of the alarm. A lady in a night grown comes into view, her hair is the same color as Elicia's. Elicia runs away from the window crying. Hughes immediately goes to comfort her, While Ed stares at the woman through the peephole of the door. The woman walks to the door and stops right in front of it, she grabs the door handle and tries to turn the knob.

"She died in the other room on that bed." Ed hears Hughes tell him. "I should have put her down…" He regrets. "But I didn't have it in me. She's the mother of my child." He whispers as he hugs Elicia. Ed nods and places a comforting hand on his shoulder. They both look at the door knob as it continues to turn and shake.

* _ **The next morning**_ *

Ed is no longer in his hospital clothes, now he's in a white shirt and some jeans. They walk out of the house, Ed is holding a baseball bat and has a clear mask on. "You sure their dead right?" He questions uncertainly. Hughes nods and points at the head. Ed nods and walks to a walker who is sitting on the floor next to the fence post. The noise catches the walker's attention and it stands up, then it starts to hobble toward Ed. Ed walks towards the walker and swings the bat, hitting the walker straight in the head, the walker falls to the ground. Ed stands over the walker and begins to smash its head in with the bat. After he's done Ed falls to the ground, breathing hard and holding his side.

"Are you okay?" Hughes asked him as he kneels next to Ed.

"Just need a moment." Ed assures him. Ed takes a few deep breaths, then stands up. They walk in the direction of Ed's home. Inside the house Ed looks around more closely. He finds empty drawers in the bedrooms. "They're alive. Winry and Al. At least they were when they left." Ed says as he looks at missing clothes.

"How can you know?" Hughes questions. "By the look of this place…"

"I found empty drawers in the bedroom, they packed some clothes, not much, but enough to travel. We had photos pinned up on that board." Ed points to an empty pin

Board. "No random thief would take them. Our photo albums, family pictures, all gone."

Hughes begins to laugh. "Photo albums…my wife… the same thing, here I am packing survival gear, and she's grabbing photo albums." Hughes laughs loudly. Ed smiles.

"I bet they're in East City." Elicia says. Hughes nods in agreement.

"Yeah, East City was said to have shelter, food, and military protection." Hughes said to Ed, who was still rummaging through drawers. He finds key and takes them. "They also have the CDC, last I heard they were working on how to solve this mess." Ed nods and tells them to follow him. Ed gets in his police cruiser and drives in the direction of the police station. He stops the car in front of the front of the police station, they enter the office and walk to the locker room where Ed turns on the shower. He smiles when he feels that the water is still hot. The trio luxuriate in the hot showers, thanks to the separate heating system. After the great showers, the small group gets change their clothes and start to scavenge what they can from the station. "We never made it to East City….after Gracia died we kind of got stuck, so we stayed in that house." Hughes Whispers so that Elicia wouldn't hear from the other dressing room.

"Plan to move on?" Ed asked him, Hughes shrugs.

"Haven't worked up to it yet." Hughes admits. Ed looks through the armory.

"A lot of its gone missing." Ed says as he grabs a rifle from the gun rack. Ed looks through his locker to find some other clothes and his revolver. Ed changes into some black jeans, and a sleeveless black shirt, the thing that is missing is his favorite red leather jacket. Ed shrugs and grabs his state deputy hat, Ed grabs a duffel bag and loads all of the guns and ammunition he could find. He grabs his things and walks outside.

* _ **Outside**_ *

Ed begins to load the guns into the car and pulls out a rifle, pistol, and some ammo. Hughes looks at him. "You go ahead of us, we'll catch up in a few days. I want to teach Elicia to shoot before we head out." Ed nods and gives Hughes the weapons and ammo, Hughes thanks him and gives Ed advice to avoid hordes of walkers. Their farewell is interrupted when Ed hears a noise coming from the fence.

Ed walks toward the gate and sees a walker. "Jesus….its Kain…" He sighs as he shakes his head. Ed pulls out his gun, while Fuery claws at the chain link fence separating them. "I never thought much of him. He was smart, but careless, although…I can leave him like this."

"They'll hear the shot." Hughes warns.

"Then it's best not to be here when they show up. The walkie-talkie I gave you only has one battery, so make it last. I'll turn mine on, a few minutes every day at dawn. That's how you'll find me." Ed shakes Hughes's hand and gives Elicia a hug. Hughes then leaves with his daughter and Ed is left alone with what used to be a former comrade. Ed takes a deep breath and turns his attention to Fuery. He aims his revolver to Fuery's head and shoots him in the head, ending him. Ed leaves in his police car heading in the direction of East city.

* _ **With the Hughes'**_ *

Elicia quickly covers the windows again before it could get dark. Hughes goes up the stairs with the rifle in his hand. He reaches a room that has a window in the center of the wall. He has a clear view of the ground down below, Hughes sets up a chair to hold the rifle still. He pulls out his wallet that has many pictures of his wife smiling. Hanging one on the wall, he takes aim with the rifle. He lets out a whistle and one of the walkers turns to Hughes and he fires, killing the walker instantly.

Elicia hears the gun shot and runs to the stairs. "Daddy?" She calls out to him.

"It's alright, Sweetheart. You stay there. Don't come up here." Hughes orders her. He removes his glasses and cleans them, he then puts them back on and prepares to shoot again. Elisa shits on the mattress and covers her ears, she begins to pray. Hughes aims and shoots another walker, then he looks for his wife next. "Gracia…come on." Hughes begins to sniffles quietly. Several walkers start to walk towards the house. Hughes lets out a shuddered breath when he finally spots her. He chokes back a sob as he takes aim for her head, she looks straight at the scope. "Come on, come on." He tells himself. Right as he is about to pull the trigger, Hughes pulls the gun back, unable to bring himself to finish her. Sobs wrack his body, he brings the gun back up and takes aim. But again he pulls it away, unable to do it. Hughes sits there crying at his weakness.

* _ **Park**_ *

Ed stops the police cruiser and gets out of the car. He looks around the park but is unable to spot the woman he had saw two days earlier. He decides to walk more into the park, after a couple of minutes of walking he sees something crawling on the grass. Ed approaches the walker and sees that it is the same one he had encountered the day he woke up. He kneels next to the poor woman as she tries to claw at him, wanting to eat him. "I'm sorry this happened to you." He whispers to her. He then pulls out his gun and shoots her in the head, finally putting the poor woman out of her misery. Ed closes his eyes for a moment then stands up and walks back to the car. He then drives away with determination, He is going to find his family.

* **On the road** *

"Hello, Hello. This is state deputy Edward Elric approaching the East City from the north. I am broadcasting on the Emergency Channel. If anyone can hear me, please respond." Ed continues to look for someone over the radio while in route to East city.

* _ **Survival Camp**_ *

Inside a camp outside of East city with an old RV, with a man perched upon the RV with a pair of binoculars, hears a voice come over the radio. A girl with black hair and a green shirt drops the box that she was holding and runs to the CB radio.

" _Hello, Hello? Can anybody hear me?"_ Comes Ed's voice through the radio.

"Hey? Hello?" The black haired girl says.

" _Can anyone hear my voice_?" Ed says again.

"Yes, I can hear you. You're coming through. Over." She says again.

" _Anybody who read, please respond, I will be approaching East City on Highway 85. Anyone please respond."_ Ed pleas.

"We're just outside of the city. Damnit. Hello? Damn, he couldn't hear me, I couldn't warn him." She tell the rest of the group who had circled around her and the radio.

"It's okay Rebecca, Try to raise him again. Come on. Russell, you know best how to work this thing." Says a man with grey hair and squinty eyes.

"Sure Falman." Russell grabs the radio. "Hello, hello, is this the person who called still on the air?" This is Officer Russell Trigram, broadcasting to an unknown person, please respond." Russel says into the radio. "He's gone." Everyone looks displease and they go back to doing their jobs. Russell stands next to Winry.

"So there are others." She asked him.

"Yeah, we knew there would be, that's why the CB was left on."

"Yeah, but I've been saying for a week, we out to put signs up on 85 to warn people to stay away from the city." She scolds Russell.

"Folks have no idea what their getting their selves into." Rebecca supports.

Russell shakes his head. "We don't have enough time." Russell grabs another piece of wood to cut.

Winry gets angry. "Well I think we should make time." Her hands on her hips.

"And who the hell do we send?" Falman asked.

"I'll go, just give me a vehicle." Winry crosses her arms across her chest.

Russell grabs the axe from the floor. "Nobody goes anywhere alone, you know that." He tells her.

"Yes sir." Winry walks away from him, Al follows her quietly. Russel grabs his arm to hold him back.

Al looks up to face Russell. "Hey, hey, hey, can you go with Rebecca to collect fire wood? I need to speak with Winry." Al frowns and nods. After Al walks away, Russell follows Winry into a tent. "What, you're pissed at me? Well you being pissed at me all you want isn't going to change anything." He tells her. "I'm not putting you in danger, okay? You can't walk off like that, half-cocked. You need to be strong, and don't do it for me. Do it for him, he's lost to much. He's already lost his brother he's not losing his last family member too, okay? Okay?" Winry nods.

"Okay, fine." They both smile at each other. Russell then walks up to Winry and kisses her.

"Winry?"

Russel breaks away and leaves before Al could see them kissing. Russell smiles to Al. "Hey man, go on she's in there." Al nods and walks in.

"Hey Al, don't worry I'm not going anywhere. Okay, now let's go finish the chores." Al nods and they both go back to work.

* _ **In the police car**_ *

Ed pulls out a photograph that he has of his family off the dashboard and into his pocket. He abandons his car and walks down the road to a small farm house to look for some gasoline for the car. "Hello?" Ed knocks on the door. "State deputy out here. Can I borrow some gas?" Ed knocks on the door with more force. "Hello? Anybody home?" Ed finds a window and looks inside. He lets out a gasp when two dead bodies with flies buzzing around them. On the wall there is a message written in blood that reads "GOD FORGIVE US" Ed shakes his head and tugs on his pony tail a bit. He then walks over to a truck that is sitting in the driveway, but the keys are missing. "Fuck." Ed curses as he kicks the truck. Ed walks back and notices a something. He notices a horse and walks over to it. "Hey buddy, don't worry, I ain't gonna hurt you." He coaxes the horse. He is able to put the saddle on the horse and mount it. He secures the bag of guns on his shoulder and starts to ride to East City.

* _ **East City**_ *

East City is not what Ed expects it to be. As he rides down the street, everything looks abandoned. Ed leads the horse down a street where there are abandoned helicopters, tanks and cars. Ed rides past a bus and some of the walkers see him. They get up and they start to walk towards him, Ed disregards them. "Steady now." He tells the horse. Ed rides past them and goes to ride down the street. Ed looks up when he hears a noise, he is able to see the reflection of a helicopter. "Hyah!" He makes the horse run after the reflection, he turns on one street only to be faced with hundreds of growling and decaying corpses that were now stumbling towards him. Ed turns the horse around goes in the other direction, only to be stopped by another blockade of walkers. The horse gets frightened by the walkers and knocks Ed off of it, dropping the gun bag in the process. Ed crawls away from the horse as walkers begin to swarm the creature. The walkers begin to rip apart and eat the flesh of the horse. In a panic, Ed scrambles under the nearby tank while walkers still try to get him. Walkers start to reach under and grab at him from both ends of the tank. Ed pulls out his gun and shoots several of them, but more keep coming. In desperation, Ed places the gun to his head. "Winry, Al, I'm sorry." He says, but before he could pull the trigger, Ed looks up to see an open hatch under the tank and immediately crawls inside before the walkers could get him. Ed closes the hatch, then sits back to catch his breath. He spots a gun on a dead soldier, and reaches for it, but suddenly the soldier growls at him. Ed freaks out and shoots him in the head, after the walker is dead Ed takes a gun and a grenade from the soldier. Ed sees that the top hatch is still open, and quickly goes to close it, he lifts his head out of the hatch and takes notice of the amount of walkers surrounding him. After closing the hatch, Ed sits down and a wipes the sweat from his forehead.

The tank's radio crackles. " _Hey. Hey you, shorty_ ," a voice says. " _You in the tank. Cozy in there?_ " Ed looks up, slowly taking his hand away from his forehead.

 **There you go guys. How do you like it? Please leave a review, good or bad, anything helps to make the story better. Until next time guy! *Waves***


	2. Guts

**Allen: We back!**

 **Omega: With more!**

 **Allen: Now don't mind us!**

 **Omega: Ignore this!**

 **Allen: And go read the damn story! XD**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Walking Dead or FMA!**

* * *

"Hey Rebecca any luck?"

"Winry how do we tell if they're poisonous?" Rebecca said running her hands through some mushrooms they had collected. "Whatever. Can you ask Russell when he gets back?" Rebecca asked retying her hair into a ponytail. Winry picking up the basket of mushrooms and began walking back to the camp.

"Hey Al I'm back!" Winry shouts as she walks towards him. Al looks up and nods. Winry lets out a sigh. "Al can't you give me a little smile, I really miss it." Al looks to her then looks down again. "I'm going to look for more food, stay where Falman or Mustang can see you." She orders, Al nods while sharpening a knife.

"Winry stay in shouting distance, so that if you shout, I'll come running." Falman says holding his rifle up to looks tough.

"Yes sir." Winry salutes him then flips him off. Falman laughs and nods turning back to guard the camp from on top of the RV.

*Woods*

While walking into the woods, Winry hears some rustling from behind her. She is suddenly tackled into a hug. She lets out a little yelp, as she's pinned to a tree. She looks forward to see Russel pinning her. "Jesus! You scared me Russell." She hit his chest lightly.

"Shhh, shhh. I bet I scared you but that's for keeping me waiting. Where you been?" Russell let her go.

Winry gigged. "I was looking for food." Russell laughed and they both started to kiss.

Russell broke away. "How much time do we have?" Winry laughed.

"Enough silly." Russell began to undress. Winry followed in suit, but stopped when she felt the silver necklace that hung from her neck. Ed had given it to her, Winry took it off and looked at it. It was in the shape of a heart, she opened it quickly and looked at the photo inside. It was of her, Ed, and Al as children, Al was on the left, her in the middle, and Ed on the right. Winry took a calming breath and closed the metal heart, she removed her ring as well, then continued to remove her clothes.

"Come on here Winry." She hears Russel call out to her.

"Okay."

*Tank*

Ed looks at the radio stupidly.

"Hey, you alive in there?" the same man says through the radio.

Ed lunges to the radio. "Yes hello, hello?" he shouts into the radio.

The man on the radio laughs. "There you are. You had me wondering, blondie." Ed scowled.

"Where are you? Can you see me now?" Ed asked eagerly.

"Yeah you're surrounded, Skin-nibblers are all around the tank."

"You got any advice for me?" Ed wiped the sweat from his head.

"Yeah make a run for it."

Ed looked at the radio. "That's it! Are you serious, make a run for it?!" He shouted at the guy.

"Hey don't yell at me, it's not as dumb as it sounds. There's only one on the top of the tank, the rest are chewing on your mighty stead." Says the man on the radio. "The street on the other side of the tank us is less crowded, if you move now you have a chance. You got ammo?"

Ed slapped his head. "I dropped a duffle bag full of guns, can I get to it?" Ed said cursing his carelessness.

"Forget it. What do you have on you?" Ed whispered a curse and checked his ammunition. He looks at the pistol he had taken from the deceased soldier, only to find it only has one clip.

"Yeah I got a gun with 15 rounds, that's it." Ed says to him.

"Make them last, jump off the right side and head in that direction, there should be an alley up the street. I'll be there."

"What's your name?"

"Dude you're running out of time, get going shorty!" After that the radio died. Ed growled at the dead radio, he sighed while picking up a metal shard. Ed satys there for a second, trying to keep the fear that was rising within him, down. Taking a calming breath Ed opens the top hatch and hops out of the tank. Immedatiely a walker lunges towards him, Ed swings his arm wielding the small blade, slicing the walker's head open. Blood spurts on to Ed's face as the walker falls to his feet. He snaps out of it and moves his feet.

*Street*

Ed jumps off the tank and runs to the right just like the man told him. Another walker gets in his way and Ed pulls out his gun and shoots the walker, red blood spews from the back of the walker's head as Ed runs past it. More walkers get in Ed's way as he runs down the street, Ed jumps out of their way and shoots any ones that are closer to him. Ed shoots one more, then aims to another one, but the person stops him.

"Wait! Not dead! Come on!" says the man quickly. Both men run into the alley with a hoard of walkers trailing behind them. They come to a ladder and they quickly begin to climb up, one arm latches onto Ed's foot.

"Shit!" he yells. The man looks down and tosses a knife down to Ed. Ed catches it and slices off the walker's hand. They continue up the ladder, until they reach a balcony, there they stop to catch their breath.

"Nice one blondie. You the new deputy riding in to clean up the town." The squinty eyed man shakes his head.

"Wasn't my intention." Ed coughs.

"Yeah, whatever your still a dumbass, shorty." Ed growls at him. The man holds out his hand. "Names Ling Yao." Ling smiles.

"Edward, call me Ed. Thanks for the help." Ed shakes his hand firmly. Ling winces at the pressure. "And just so you know, I'm. Not. Short." Ling nods and Ed lets go of his hand. Ed turns his attention to the hoard below, Ling groans as he sees the amount of walkers.

"Oh no….Well, on the bright side it'll be the fall that kills us." Ling says looking up. Ed looks at him like he's an idiot. Ling notices. "I'm a glass-half-full kind of guy." Ed shakes his head annoyed." They begin to climb the ladder that leads to the roof of the building.

*Roof*

Ed heaved himself to the roof and looked over the edge of the building into a barricaded alley. "Are you the one that barricaded the alley?" Ling picks up his neglected backpack.

"Somebody did….I guess when the city got overrun. Whoever did it was thinking, so not many skin-nibblers can get through." Ling says while picking up his sword. Ed widens his eyes.

"Nice choice of weapon."

"Thanks." Ling said as they walked down the stairs. Ed followed Ling down the stairs until they reached the bottom. Ling put his finger on his lips in a shushing motion, Ed nods and Ling opens the door a creak. From where he was standing, Ling can see two walkers in the alley. Ling pulls out a walkie-talkie. "I'm back, with a guest. Plus we got two skin-nibblers in the alley. Ed looks out into the alley to see two men come out in protective gear holding baseball bats. Each men go after the walkers and bash their heads in. Ling runs to the other door with Ed following behind him. They reach the store and the other men follow them. Ed is pulled by the shirt and pinned to the wall with a gun to his face. He looks at the woman holding the gun, she is blonde with her hair in a bun, her dark brown eyes trained on him.

"You son of bitch, I should kill you." She hisses at Ed. Ed holds his breath and stays deathly still.

"Riza chill out!" yells a man with a beard.

"Are you serious, Darius? Were dead because of this asshole!" She cocks the gun.

"Riza, I said chill out." She doesn't move. "Well, pull the trigger then." He huffs angrily. Riza let's go of Ed.

"Were dead….all of us…. Because of you…" She sits on the floor next to some crates.

Ed looks at them confused. "I-I don't understand." Ed says.

Darius walks forward. "Look, we came to the city to find some supplies. You know why? To survive! You know the key to surviving? Sneaking in and out quietly. Not shooting up the streets." He rants at Ed.

"Man, every skin-nibbler for miles heard those shots!" Jerso shook his head. They walked into the main store, and Ed could clearly see why they were concerned.

"You just rang the dinner bell." He heard Riza say. At the doors hundreds of walkers were banging on the clear doors. They were trying to get in by smashing through. "The hell were you doing out there anyway?" Riza questions.

"I was trying to flag down the helicopter." Everyone stares at Ed. "What?" He furs his brows.

Jerso lets out a laugh. "Helicopter? Man, that bullshit. There ain't no damn helicopter." He laughs. "You were chasing a hallucination, you imagined it, no worry man it happens." He pulls out his knife to check how sharp it is.

Ed shakes his head. "I saw it." The other just shook their head, not believing him.

"Hey Darius, try the CB radio, try to contact the others."

Ed's looks at them. "Others? Like a refugee center?"

Jerso snorts. "Yeah, they got biscuits waiting in the oven for us." He says sarcastically. Jerso tries the CB radio, but gets nothing but static. "Shit. There ain't no signal. Let's try the roof." Jerso stands and head up towards the roof, only to be interrupted by a gun shot.

"Oh no is that Breda?" Riza growls. She stomps up the stairs, her gun clutched tightly in her hand. "What is that maniac doing now?" she says through clenched teeth. Ed and the others follow her up.

*Roof*

A man with orange-red hair is standing on the edge shooting at the walkers below, killing some of them. Jerso walks up to him. "Hey Breda! You crazy or what man, stop shooting!" Hey yells at Breda. Breda laughs and continues to shoot at the walking corpses.

Breda suddenly stops and turns to Jerso. "Hey, you might want to be more polite to a man with a gun, it's only common sense." He gets down from the edge and points the rifle to Jerso. "It's bad enough I've got little miss blondie aiming her gun at me most of the time. But now I'm going to take orders from you? Nah I don't think so, that'll be the day."

Jerso walks up face to face with Breda. "That'll be the day?" You want to tell me something?" Jerso says with a dangerous look in his eye.

Breda laughs. "You want to know? Let me tell you this." Breda pushes the gun closer to Jerso's chest. "I'll tell you the day, Mr. "Yo." It's the day I take orders from a nigger." Jerso punches Breda and tackles him to the ground. But Breda flips Jerso over and starts to punch him.

"Breda cut it out!" Riza screams as she tries to get Breda off of Jerso. Breda pulls out a pistol and holds it to Jerso's face. "Breda! No!" she begs. Everyone freezes, scared at what Breda will do.

Breda nods and sucks the blood from his lip. "Yeah! Alright! We're going to have ourselves a little election, to choose who's in charge." Breda stands. Ed stays behind Breda, knowing that Breda doen't know he's there. The others try to help Jerso up. "I vote myself, hands up show your hands." Breda aims the gun to them, everyone raises their hands. "All in favor? That's good…Now I'm the boss, right?" Everyone nods slowly. "Anybody disagree?" Breda challenges them.

"Yeah." Breda turns around only to be hit with a pipe on the head. He falls to the floor clutching his bleeding head. Ed walks towards him and grabs his hands, he then pulls out some hand cuffs and cuffs Breda to a pipe.

"Who the hell are you?!" Breda spits at Ed.

"Officer Friendly. Now look….Breda was it? Now look Breda, things are different now, there are no niggers anymore. There are no dumb-as-shit, inbred, white trash fool either. Only dark meat and white meat." Ed takes the clip from Breda's rifle. "There's us and the dead. We survive by working together, not apart." Breda spits at Ed.

"Screw you, man." Ed wipes the spit from his face.

Ed pulls out his gun. "You ought to be polite to a man with a gun." Ed cocks the gun. "It's only common sense."

Breda laughs. "You wouldn't, you're a cop."

Ed shakes his head. "All I am is a man looking for his wife and brother. Anybody who gets in the way of that is going to lose. I'll give you some time to think of that." Ed stands up. Breda starts to scream at Ed.

"YOU BETTER PRAY I NEVER GET MY HAND ON YOU! YOU HEAR ME PIG!" Ed walks to Ling tuning out Breda.

"Thanks for the help officer Friendly who's looking for his wife and brother, Welcome to East city." Ed nods, Ling frowns at the amount of walkers below. "It's like times square down there." Ling looks over to Jerso. "Hey, how's that signal?" he says.

"Like Breda's mind….weak." the others chuckle. "But I'll keep trying." He assures them.

Riza looks down at the hoard. "Why? It's not like they could do anything?" she says dejectedly.

"She's right. Were on our own." Ed says, the others nod in agreement. Jerso stays on the roof with Breda as the others walk down to the main floor. "We can't go through the streets there not safe." Ed tells the group while walking to the center of the store.

Darius laughs. "Now that's an understatement."

Ling let's out a gasp. "What about underground? Like the sewers?" he suggested to the group. "Darius check the alley for manhole covers." Darius nods and walks over to the door, he opens it and takes a peek out side. He looks around but sees nothing but the two walkers they had killed earlier. Darius closes the door. "Are there any?" Darius shakes his head.

"They must be out with all the walkers." Ed tells them.

"Walkers?" Rize quirks an eyebrow.

"It's what I call them." Ed explains.

"Haha that sounds better then skin-nibblers." Ling laughs. Darius nods with a smile. Riza shakes her head, but the smile on her face kills her seriousness.

A though strikes Riza. "Wait these buildings are old, shouldn't they have drainage tunnels that lead into the sewers in case of flooding in the subbasements?" She questions. She starts to run to the stairs that lead down to the basements, the others follow her down. They reach the basement and look down the ladder to the sewer. "I knew it." She huffs while looking down. "Ling checks this place every time we come here, the only place he didn't check was the basement." Riza pulls out a knife and prepares to head down. Ling stops her. "What?" she scowls at him.

"I-I…I just…" Ling trails off.

"Speak your mind." Ed orders him.

Ling takes a breath. "Look, until now I always came here on my own…in and out, I grabs a few things then I leave, no problem. This is the first time I bring a group and everything goes to hell. If you want someone to go down this hole, it'll be me. I don't want anybody getting killed. I'll go myself." Ling tells them. Riza steps back and nods. "Golden boy, I'll feel better if you cover our asses in the main store with Riza." Ed nods. "Darius stay here and cover my ass, if there's a problem, you yell down to me." Darius nods, Ed and Riza walk up to the main floor while Ling climbs down the ladder. Ling jumps down to the sewer and pulls out his sword. Ling slowly walks into the tunnel, he groans when a rat runs past his foot.

*Store*

Walkers continue to growl and bang at the doors of the store. Ed walks over to Riza. She looks up to him. "Sorry for the gun in your face." She laughs nervously.

Ed smiles. "Its fine, people do thing when they're afraid." Riza shakes her head.

"Not that it's entirely unjustified, you did get us into this mess."

"What if I get us out? Would that make it up?" Ed proposed.

Riza looks at a necklace. "No, but it'll be a start." Ed laughs.

Ed looks at her gun on the counter. "Next time take the safety off, otherwise it won't shoot." Ed informs her. He clicks the safety off. "That red dot means it's ready to shoot. Is this your gun?"

Riza grabs the gun. "It was a gift." Ed nods and continue to watch the walkers who are trying to break the doors down.

*Roof*

Jerso is on the floor with a CB radio, while Brad looks at him menacingly. "Anybody out there?...Hello? I want to hear someone else's voice, cuz I'm getting sick and tired of hearing mine." Jerso says into the radio.

Breda laughs weakly. "Yeah, well that makes two of us. Cut the crap, you're giving me a headache." Breda coughs.

"Why don't you pull your head out of your ass, and maybe the headache will go away." Jerso laughs, Breda laughs too. "Try some positivity for a change." Breda chuckles.

"Hey I'll tell you what. How about you let me out of these things and I'll be positive. Or you could even pass me that tool box with the hacksaw in it." Breda tells him.

Jerso chuckles. "Why so you could beat my ass again? Or so you could call me nigger some more?" Jerso spits at the floor. "Oh I guess you also want that gun over there you you could shoot that deputy when he comes back." Jerso says sarcastically. Breda shrugs in agreement to the thought.

*Sewers*

Ling walks deeper into the sewer, his hand clutching his sword tightly as he tries to steady his heavy breathing. He walked deeper in only to come to a stop when a gate gets in the way. "Damn….Not even Roy's hacksaw would cut through these." Ling says to himself while touching the thick bars. Ling shines the flashlight down the tunnel, he takes a step back when he sees a walker hunched over eating a rat. He jumps back as the walker tries to grab at him through the gate. Ling quickly runs back to the entrance and climbs the ladder up.

*Store*

Ed looks over to Riza and sees that she is looking at jewelry. He approaches her. Riza pays no mind to him and continues to look at the mermaid necklace. "See something you like?" Ed asked her. Riza jumps a little.

"No, no, not me, but I know someone who would." She tells him, while fiddling with the silver necklace. "My friend. She's still a kid in some ways. Mermaids are her favorite." She smiles.

"Why not take it?" Ed smiles back.

"Well there is a deputy looking at me." She says to his face. Ed chuckles, he turns around putting his fingers in his ears. Riza laughs and puts the necklace into her breast pocket. The sound of glass shattering makes Ed turn around quickly, the walkers at the door had broken through the first set of glass doors and where now banging to the last set of doors. Ling and Darius run into the room, and look at the door in shock. "What did you find down there?" Riza asked them immediately.

"Not a way out." Darius replies.

"We need to find one soon!" Ed yells as he runs up the stairs to the roof, the other follow him. Ed reaches the roof and looks over the edge. He spots a truck in a construction site that is close to their location. "Over there! There's a truck!" Ed points at the truck so the others could see. "They always keep keys on hand." He tells them.

"You'll never make it past the walkers." Darius says frustrated.

"What are they drawn to?" Ed asked.

"They're drawn to sound, sight, and smell." Ling tells Ed. Ed smiles as heads towards the stairs.

*Alley*

Ed grabs one of the walkers that had been killed earlier and pulls it into the store. Inside Ed puts on sheet along with Ling, he then grabs a fire axe while the others put on mask to prevent getting filth on them. Ed raises the axe and takes a swing, only to stop at the last minute. Ed crouches down and looks through the walker's pockets, he finds a wallet and stands up. Ed opens the wallet. "William Lycianian. Dublith license. Born 1979. He had $28 in his pocket when he died." Ed pulls out a picture of a family. He shows it to the others. "With love, from Omie…..He used to be like us….worrying about bills or the rent or the super bowl. If I ever find my family, I'm gonna tell them about William." Ed takes moment of silence for the man. After it is done Ed raises the axe and brings it down on the walker's stomach. The blood spews out of the stomach with pieces of guts. Everyone begins to gag as Ed keeps hacking away at the walker. Ed stops as the smell becomes unbearable. He hands the axe to Darius. "Keep chopping." He orders. Darius nods and continues to chop the walker up.

"Oh god, I'm so gonna hurl." Ling groans.

"Everyone has gloves, don't get any on your skin or eyes." Ed tells them. Darius drops the axe and picks up some guts, Riza does the same, and they both begin to apply them on Ed and Ling. Ed coughs.

"Oh god! Oh, jeez!" Ling yells, not liking bloody guts on him.

"Think about something else….puppies and kittens." Ed gags.

Darius looks at the guts. "Dead puppies and kittens…." Ling turns quickly and pukes on the floor.

Riza looks over to Darius with a glare. "That's evil. What is wrong with you?" Darius laughs.

"You suck." Ling groans.

"Do we smell like them?" Ed asked. Everyone nods. Ed turns to Jerso and pulls out a key, he tosses it to him. "For Breda when we get out of here." Jerso nods. Ed grabs the axe. "We need more guts." Ed brings the axe down to start chopping again.

*Outside*

Ed and Ling walk outside into the alley, they reach the bus and crawl under it. They stand up on the other side of the bus and they begin to walk towards the construction site. They slowly walk past dozens of walkers. The walkers look at them briefly but then they continue to walk. Ed and Ling shuffle through the crowd of walkers without being noticed by any dead corpses.

*Roof*

The rest of the group looks over the edge to get a better view of Ed and Ling. Jerso is desperately trying to find someone over the CB radio.

"Hey what's happening?" Breda shouts. No one answers him. Suddenly the rumble of thunder was heard. The group looks up to see grey clouds taking over the sky. "Hey is that asshole down there with the god damn keys!" Breda yelled. Jerso smiles and holds up the key, Breda looks over to him in shock.

*Survival camp*

A man with jet black hair is standing next to Falman looking at the RV which is currently smoking. "Damn, Roy that hose isn't going to last long is it?" Falman asked. Roy shook his head.

"Yo Roy found the tape!" said a man currently running towards Roy.

"Thanks Karley." Karley threw the tape at Roy then turned heel to return to his work. "I don't know when we're going to find a replacement sooo tape is suitable right now." Roy told Falman. Rebecca walked up to the men.

"It's late. They should have been back by now." She complains. Falman smiles.

"Worrying won't make it better." He tells her. They looks over to see Al sharpening his knife with a frown.

"Poor Al." Rebecca says soflty. Falman nods in agreement. "I never seen him smile. Winry told me he used to smile all the time, but that changed. I wonder what happened." She sympathizes. Suddenly the radio squawks.

"Hello base camp! Can anyone hear me?! Base camp this is Jerso!"

Roy runs to the radio. "Hello? Hello?! Repeat!" He yells.

"Roy! That you?! We're trapped in the department store! There's Skin-nibblers all over the place!" The radio died after that.

"He said the department store." Winry tell them.

"I heard it too. Russell?" Roy agrees.

"No way. We don't go after them. We don't risk the rest of the group. You all know that." He argues.

"She we're just going to leave them there?!" Rebecca yelled. "They volunteered to go help for the rest of us!"

Russel sighed. "I know, and she knew the risk, right? See, if they're trapped, they're gone. So we just have to deal with that. There's nothing we can do."

"They are your friends, you son of a bitch!" Rebecca yells and walks away. Winry looks at Russell then turns to follow Rebecca. In the distance Al glares at Russell, but continues to sharpen his knife.

*Street*

Ed and Ling are still walking through the street full of walkers. Suddenly, Ling feels something fall on him. He looks up to the rain drops falling. But both men ignore it and continue to shuffle down the street.

*Roof*

Darius looks at the rain drops that are falling faster. "Oh man. It's a cloud burst. We get them all the time. It'll pass."

*Street*

Ed and Ling shuffle down the street, trying not to panic as more rain falls on them. The rain begins to wash off the guts and blood. As they walk down the street, walkers become more aware of the living. "The smell is washing off, isn't it?" Ed shakes his head. However, as more guts wash off, the walkers realize that they are indeed alive.

"Well….maybe." A walker charges Ed, but Ed steps to the side and proceeds to crush it's skull in with an axe. "Run!" Ed yells. Both men turn and book it down the street. Ling slices two more walkers, while Ed kills tree more with hid axe. Both reach the fence ant they throw their weapons over the fence. They then climb over the fence quickly before the walkers could get to them. Ling runs to the truck and begins to look for the keys, while Ed uses Breda's pistol and shoots more walkers trying to by Ling sometime. Ling pulls down the sun visor and the keys fall into his hands.

"Ed!" He yells as he throws Ed the keys. Ling jumps into the passenger seat, while Ed jumps into the driver's seat, turning on the truck. The walkers push down the fence and stumbles towards the truck. One reaches Ling's window. "GO GO GO GO!" Ling yells in panic. Ed drives away before the walkers could reach them.

*Roof*

Riza looks in horror as the truck speeds away. "What are they leaving us!" she yells.

"Never trust a pig!" Breda laughs at them.

*Street*

"Shit! Shit! They're all over the place!" Ling panics.

Ed continues to drive. "You need to draw them away. Those roll-up doors at the front of the store….that area needs to be cleared. Raise the others. Tell them to get down there and to be ready." Ed orders as he continues to drive away from the herd.

Ling looks over to Ed confused. "And I'm drawing the walkers away how? I missed that part."

Ed smiles. "Noise."

*Street*

Ed pulls up next to a red sports car. He gets out of the truck and walks to the car, smashing in the window. The car alarm goes off while Ed hot wires the car. Ling gets into the sports car and drives towards the store and Ed takes the truck back too.

Ling grabs the walkie-talkie. "Those roll-up doors at the front of the store facing the street, meet us there." He tells them.

*Roof*

The group rushes to grab their stuff and the run down to the loading docks to make their escape, but Breda is still handcuffed.

"Come on let's go!" Darius yells to the rest of the group.

"HEY, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE! I'M NOT FOOLING AROUND, MAN! JERSO! MAN, DON'T DO THIS!" Breda begs. Riza grabs her stuff and runs down the stairs with Darius. Jerso hesitates. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS, MAN! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME, NOT LIKE THIS! IT'S NOT HUMAN! COME ON DON'T DO THIS!" Jerso groans, and runs over to free Breda. "Come on, yeah! Yeah!" Breda cheers. Jerso runs down to help Breda, but tips. The key falls out of his hand and bounces into a drain. Breda can't believe his eyes. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" He yells at Jerso.

"I didn't mean to." Jerso defends.

Breda spits at him. "YOU LIE, YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE!" Jerso pick up his things and runs over to the stairs. "DON'T LEAVE ME MAN! DON'T LEAVE ME! YOU LIAR! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Breda begs. Jerso apologizes and runs from Breda. But before he leaves, Jerso chains the door up so no walkers could get in, he then runs down to the loading docks. "DAMN YOU ALL! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Jerso could hear as he ran down. "YOU GOIN TO ROT IN HELL! YOU'RE ALL GOING TO ROT!" Breda screams to the sky.

Down in the loading docks, the others wait for Ed and Ling. "You guys hear that?" Riza asked while the sound of a car alarm got closer.

*Street*

"Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on. Get closer. Get closer." Ling says while luring the walkers to the car.

*Store*

Jeros runs through the store, only to see the walkers breaking through the second set of door. He runs to the loading dock and joins the others. With the walkers lured away, Ed pulls up to the loading dock. He bangs on the door. The door opens and the others jump into the truck. Jerso turns the corner and jumps into the truck as well. "GO GO! THEY'RE COMING!" He yells. Darius closes the door and Ed speeds away with the others inside the truck.

*Roof*

Breda sits on the floor still handcuffed to the pipe. "DON'T LEAVE ME! YOU'LL DIE! GO TO HELL! YOU'LL ALL ROT IN HELL!" He continues to yell.

*Truck*

Everyone collapses and takes a breather. "Where's…..Breda?" Riza huffs.

"I drop the damn key." Jerso admits. Everyone stays quiet, knowing there was nothing to do. Riza realizes that Ling is missing.

"Where's Ling?"

*Highway*

A red sports car zooms down the highway with the alarm still blaring. The music is on while Ling rushed down the highway.

"WHOO-HOO-HOO!"

* * *

 **There you go guys! Don't forget to leave a review. Oh and if you guys ready my other fanfic "Blood in Blood out" you will see a connection between the walker "William" here and in my other story. Until next time!**


	3. Tell it to the Frogs

**Hey guys here is chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the Walking Dead**

* * *

 ***Roof***

Thunder rumbles as the grey clouds litter the sky. Back at the department store roof, Breda is sitting there, still handcuffed to the pipe. He is laughing hysterically and tugs the handcuff, fear sets in. _"Oh no. No, No!"_ He pulls but is unable to free himself. _"No God, help me!"_ he yells desperately. Walkers bang at the chained door, trying to break it down. Breda starts to cry as he kicks the pipe. "Please, Jesus. I didn't behave, I know. I know I'm being punished. _I deserve it, but not like this!"_ He sobs. _"Show me the way, God! Show me what to do!"_ Breda rolls under the pipe and spots the hacksaw that was left behind with the other tools. He stops crying and unbuckles his belt. He then uses his belt to try to reach the saw that is lying just out of his arm's reach. "That's okay. Never mind you. I never begged you before. I'm not going to start begging now." He smiles as the walkers continue to bang on the door.

 ***Truck***

Ed drives down the road as the others rest in the back. Darius looks up to him and sees the look of guilt on Ed's face. "It's best not to dwell on it, kid." He tells Ed.

"No one should have been left behind." Ed grumbles. His grip on the wheel tightens a bit as they the road below them turns from concrete into a dirt road.

"It was Breda who was left behind, nobody's going to be sad he didn't come back….Well maybe Jean." Ed turn to face Darius. "His Brother." Darius clarifies.

"Great there's two of them." Ed sighs. The sound of a car alarm comes into ear shot. Ed looks in the rear-view mirror to see Ling driving behind them. Ling picks up speed and drives side to side with them. Ed looks over to him only to be met with the middle finger, Ling then zooms past them. "At least someone's having a good day." Ed laughs.

 ***Survival Camp***

Roy and Karley are at the perimeter of the camp hanging some cans on wires just in case walkers walk into them. Roy turns over to see Winry grabbing a pair of scissors and then sitting Al on a chair. She pulls on his hair just to tease him. Al just stays motionless. "I'll be back." He promises Karley.

"Just don't leave me to finish this shit." Roy laughs and nods, he then walks over to Winry and Al. Al tries to get away now that he knows what her intentions are.

"Al you need the haircut, so stop moving." Winry orders Al.

Roy laughs as he pushes Al back into his seat. "Yeah Al, you're starting to look like a cave man with your hair that long." Winry laughs and pulls at his hair some more. "If you think this is bad just wait till you start shaving, you may not have a single hair on your chin but you will. You just have to wait, and when that happens, you'll be wishing for one of Winry's haircuts." Roy pats his shoulder. "If you get through this Russell and I will teach you how to catch frogs." He promises. Al shrugs and with that Roy returns to his duties.

"Al who let your hair get this long, you're starting to look like Ed-" She stops herself too late, Al takes in a deep breath.

"C-cut it." He whispers. Winry hesitates but she reluctantly starts to cut his hair. Russell walks towards them and looks at Winry cutting Al's hair. Winry looks up to him and smiles. She snips the last lock of Al's golden hair and wipes of any stray hairs on his shirt. Al stands up and gives Winry a hug. Russel walks next to Winry.

"Looking good Al?" Russell compliments. Al nods. "Roy told me we're catching frogs later. Yum we gonna have frog legs tonight!" Russell cheers. Al reaches up and touches his now short hair.

"Don't worry Al it's the same one you always get." Al turns a bit red. "You actually look-" the sound of a car alarm cuts her off.

Russell curses and runs towards the road, Roy and Falman are already there. "Hey Falman, what the hell is that?" Russell runs up to them.

"I can't tell yet." Falman tells him.

Rebecca runs up to them. "Is it them? Are they back?" She eagerly asked. She looks over to the road to see a red sports car driving toward them. "Well I'll be damned, it's a stolen car." She laughs.

The car stops right in front of them. "Hello we meet again." He says in a funny voice.

"Turn that damn thing off!" Russell yells at him.

"I don't know how." Ling confesses. Falman pops the hood of the car and Russell disconnects the battery. Rebecca pulls Ling to the side. "Before you ask, yes, Riza is okay, everyone is okay." Rebecca nods in relief.

Russell walks up to Ling and pulls him by the shirt. "Are you crazy, driving this wailing bastard up here?! What were you trying to do, draw every skin-nibblers for miles over here?!" Ling flinches at Russell's tone.

Roy walks over to them. "Russel chill out, the alarm was echoing all over these hills, it would be hard to pinpoint the source." Russell let's go of Ling and pulls his blonde hair back. The groups turns to see another truck arrive.

 ***Truck***

"Golden boy, Come meet everybody." Ed nods to Darius and takes a shuddering breath.

 ***Survival Camp***

Riza walks up the little hill and spots Rebecca, she drops her things and runs to her best friend. "Rebecca!" she yells.

Rebecca runs toward her yelling, "Riza!" both friends jump into a hug. "Oh my god! You s-scared the shit out of me." Rebecca lets out tears of joy. Darius gets out of the truck and runs to his wife and kids, pulling them into a big bear hug. Winry and Al look at the returning group from the distance. Winry turns to Al and grabs him by the hand, she being to assure him that everything is okay.

"Now you are a welcomed sight." Falman gives Darius a hug while they both laugh. "I thought we lost you guys for sure." Roy and Karley nod in agreement. "How did y'all get out of there anyway?" Falman asked.

"Some new guy, he got us out." Ling supplied them.

"New guy?" Russell asked overhearing the conversation.

Darius nods. "Yeah, some crazy idiot just got into town. Hey, Golden boy! Come say hello!" Darius hollers to Ed. "He's a deputy, like you Russell." Ed steps out of the truck and comes into everyone's view. Russell is the first to see him as both men stand there in shock. Russell lets out a little laugh but doesn't take his eyes off of Ed. Behind him Al and Winry turn over and spots Ed. Ed turns to them.

Before anyone can move Al starts to run to Ed. "Ed!" He yells while sprinting to his brother, tears welling up in his eyes.

Ed drops his things. "Oh my god." He says before running to his little brother. Both brothers tackle each other into a back breaking hug. Both start to cry in each other's arms, Ed stands up and picks up Al like a child. "Al. Oh!" Ed sobs into his brother's shoulder, he is able to feel Al crying just as hard as he is. He kisses his brother on the head and approaches Winry. She immediately hugs him, still in shock. Russell stares at them in shock, but not as happy as he should be. Still he put on a smile as Winry looks at him. He then smiles to Ed and Ed smiles back.

Night time soon creeps up, Ed is sitting down with the group around a fire. Al is right next to him with a smile on his face while he leans on his brother. "What was it like when you woke up?" Ling asked.

Ed thought for a moment. "Disorienting. I guess…out of all my feelings Disorienting come the closest." Winry hugs Ed. "It felt like I'd been ripped out of my life and put somewhere else. For a while I thought I was dreaming."

"Winry said you died." Al says as he throws another piece of wood onto the fire.

Ed smiles. "She had every right to believe that, don't you ever doubt it." Ed hugged Al lightly.

"When things where getting really bad they were going to medevac you and the other patients to East City….but it never happened." Winry explained to him.

"Well I'm not surprised after East city fell." Ed agreed. "And from the look of that hospital, it got overrun." He then turned to Russell. "I can't tell you how grateful I am that you got them out, Russell, I can't even express it."

Russell smiled. "That's alright shorty, anything for you." Russell laughed at Ed's glare.

"Russell you're my friend but if you call me short, I'll shove my foot so far up your ass that you'l-"

"Ed calm down, you know you ain't that short anymore, you're taller than Al." Russell laughed harder.

"Only by an inch." Al mumbled, the others howled in laugher as Ed turned his glare to Al.

Nearby, a man with thinning blonde hair grabs a log and throws it into his separate fire. Russell doesn't approve of his action. "Hey, Tucker, you want to rethink that log?" Russell asked him with an annoyed tone.

"It's cold." Tucker replies as he wraps his arms around himself, trying to keep himself warm.

Russell stood up. "The cold doesn't change the rules. Keep the fires low, so we can't be seen from a distance." Russell walked up to Tucker.

"I said its cold. Now mind your own business for once." Tucker spits at his feet. "What are you gonna do?" Tucker challenges. Russell pulls Tucker to his feet, but before he could do anything Tucker's girlfriend pulls the log out of the fire. A little girl sit and watches the situation.

"Christ." Russell stomps out the rest of Tucker's fire then spits on his shirt, he then pushes Tucker back into his seat and walks over to the young lady. "Hey, Maria, Nina, How are y'all this evening?" He says in a sweet tone.

"W-we're fine. Just Fine." Maria says in a small voice. "I'm sorry about the fire." She apologizes.

Russell is taken back by the apology. "N-No, no, no. No apology needed. You all have a good night, okay?" Maria nods and thanks Russell, he then walks over and rejoins the group.

"Have you given any thought to Jean? He won't be happy to hear his brother was left behind." Falman reminds the group. Russell sits back cursing loudly.

Jerso looks at the fire. "I dropped the key. It's on me." He accepts.

Ed shakes his head. "I cuffed him. That makes it my mistake." Ed sighs. Ling nods in agreement. "I don't mean to bring race into this but it might sound better coming from a white guy." Ed supports, he reches up and rubs his eyes.

"Or we could lie?" Rebecca offers. Riza looks at her with a are-you-fucking-kidding-me look on her face. "Or, we could tell him the truth." Riza smiles and pats her shoulder.

Karley laughs. "Yeahhhh, I don't see a rational discussion coming from telling the truth. Word to the wise…We're going to have our hands full when he gets back from hunting." Everyone nods in agreement, except for Jerso.

"I was scared and I ran. I'm not ashamed of it. But I stopped long enough to chain that door, the stair case is narrow. Maybe half a dozen walkers can squeeze into it. But that's still not enough to break through. My point is Breda's alive and he's still up there. And I'm sure he's pissed." Jerso continued to look at the fire as the group stayed silent.

 ***Tent***

Ed walks into the tent where Al is reading one of his books. "I-I thought we lost you, brother." Al looks up from his book. "I didn't know how to continue without you." Tear begin to well up in Al's eyes again.

Ed sits next to him and gives him a hug. "I found you, didn't I? Don't worry Al, I'll always be here for you." Ed wipes the tears away. "Time for bed little brother." Al lays back and Ed turns off the lamp.

"I love you, Brother."

Ed smiles. "I love you too, Al." Ed gives Al a kiss on the head then joins Winry on the other side of the tent. He kneels down and gives her a hug from behind, he then kisses her head. "I found you both." He laughs. "I knew I would." Winry laughs a bit.

"You're getting cocky now." She laughs.

"No, no, I knew you were alive." Winry cocks her head to the side.

"How?" she interrogates.

"The photos were gone, all on the ones on the pin board." Winry laughs and opens her bag, pulling out photos. "Guess you were right." Ed laugh and pulls out a photo from his pocket, Winry grabs it and smiles. "That one belongs in here…." Winry turns to Ed. "Baby, I really thought you I would never see you again. I'm so sorry about everything an-" Ed cuts her off with a kiss.

"Idiot we have a second chance, not many people get that." He pulls her back into a passionate kiss. Ed pulls away and looks at her necklace. "I wondered where that went." Motioning to the ring next to the silver heart. Winry takes it off and puts it on Ed's ring finger. Ed smiles and goes back into kiss her again, Winry turns off the lantern while Ed looks over to Al who is sleeping.

"He won't wake up." Winry tells him. Ed smiles and both get it on.

* **Outside** *

Russell looks over to the Elric tent with a scowl. He sits back in his chair and continues to glare at the tent.

 ***The next day***

 **Ed's P.O.V.**

The light of the sun finally wakes my ass up. Then I remember what happened last night, which explains my good mood. I sit up and I look around, hmm Winry and Al aren't there so I guess they're up. I stand up and I realize that I'm naked, so I grab my clothes and put them on. I walk out of the tent and everything seems….fine. I walk through the camp, a man walks past me saying good morning. "Morning." I say back to him. I walk up to Maria, she looks up to me.

"Morning." I greet her.

She smiles. "Morning." She replies. She hands me folded clothes, I look down to see that they are mine. "They're still a little damp, but the sun will dry them out." She informs me.

"You washed my clothes?" I asked stupidly.

"The best I could, scrubbing on the wash board isn't as good as my Maytag at home." She laughs.

"That was very kind of you, Thank you. If you need anything, just ask." She nods. Equivalent Exchange, such a thing to live by….but I still don't know if it applies to _this_ world. I continue to walk until I see that squinty eyed nuisance. I walk towards him, only to see that he's upset.

"Look at them, Vultures. That's right strip her clean." He yells to the guys who are scavenging that they can from the sports car.

"We need the fuel. No fuel, no power, sorry Ling." Roy apologizes. Ling Sighs dejectedly. "Hey maybe you'll steal another one someday." Ling stays silent. "Well screw you too." I grumbles as I walk away. I continue to walk through the camp, until I see a familiar blonde. I walk up to her and I give her a hug from behind.

"Morning deputy." She tells me.

"Hey." I say back.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked me.

"Oh yes I did." She laughs as I kiss her neck.

She swats me away. "Not now Ed." I put my hands up in a surrendering motion. "What's with the face." She looks at me with concern.

"Just thinking of the man we left behind." I tell her truthfully.

"Oh god Ed you're not serious." She tells me. "Are you asking me or telling me?"

I look to the ground. "Asking…" I mumble as I look up to her.

"Well I can't stop you Ed, do what you think is righ-" screaming cuts her off. I turn towards where the screaming came from.

"ED!" I run towards the screaming, it was Al! I hear everyone following me. "Ed is over here!" I hear someone else scream. I pick up a pole from the camp and run to Al, everyone is yelling and I can feel the panic seeping into me. I reach Al, he's with Nina holding her away from a walker eating a deer.

"Al no one is bit right?!" I yell at him. He shakes his head and steps back. The walker notices us and drops the intestines it was eating, it slowly stands and stumbles towards me. I hit it on its stomach and the other men beat it down. Falman finishes it by cutting off the head with the axe.

Falman stands back shocked. "This is the first one we've had up here. They never come this far up the mountain." He tells me.

Karley kicks the body one more time. "Well they're running out of food in the city." He theorizes. We hear some branches snap from behind us, we all turn around quickly, ready to kill if we had to. I watch as a blond man with a tooth pick between his lips comes out from the forest, he groans when his eye catches the carcass of the deer and walker.

"Son of a bitch! That was my deer. Damn look at it. Gnawed on by….this diseased infested bastard!" He kicks the body of the walker.

"Calm down Havoc. That's not helping." Roy tells him. I step back before this kid lashes out.

"What do you know about it? I've been tracking this deer for miles. I was gonna drag it back to camp to cook us some venison." He crouches down next to the deer and points to the gnawed neck. "What do you think? Do you think we could cut around this chewed up part?" he looks up to us.

Russell shakes his head. "I wouldn't risk it." Russell tells him. Good better safe than sorry. Jeans sighs.

"Damn same, Oh well I got some squirrel….bout a dozen or so. Guess that'll do." I heard the snapping of teeth. I look down to see the walker's head moving its jaw. "Come on people, what the hell?" He aims his crossbow at the severed head and shoots an arrow straight through the skull. "It's gotta be the brain." He moves the tooth pick around in his mouth as he pulls out the arrow from the walker's head. Jean scoffs as he pushes his way through the others to get to camp. One word for this guy…..Asshole….Yeah Asshole seems right.

We follow him back to the camp. "Breda!" he yells. Aw shit, here it comes. "Breda! Get your ugly ass out here! I got us some squirrel. Let's stew them up!" He yells to his missing brother. Russell jogs to catch up to him.

"Jean hold up. I need to talk to you."

Jean stops and turns around with a scowl. "About what?" he pulls the tooth pick out of his mouth.

"It's about Breda. There….There was a problem in East City."

Jean looks at all of us. "He dead?" he then looks at me.

Russell sighs. "We're no sure." He tells him.

"Well either he is or he ain't!" Jean yells dropping the squirrels." I put my hand to my side to grab my gun, but it isn't there.

"No easy to say this, so I'm just going to say it." I tell him. Jean pushes Russell out of his way.

"Any who in the shit are you?" He jabs his finger on my chest. Strike one.

"I'm Edward Elric." I say through clenched teeth.

" _Edward Elric_ , you got something you want to say to me?" He jabs me again. Strike _two_.

"Your brother was a danger to us all, so I cuffed him to a pipe, he's still there." I don't look at him because I know I would bust his teeth in if I did.

"So let me get this straight. You handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left him there?!" He jabbed harder this time. Strike three, you're out. I see Russell walk up behind Jean.

"Yeah." I growl at him, he lunges to me and I dodge the attack. Bringing my arm up and socking him in his ugly mug. He stands up and pulls a knife and swings. I dodge the knife easily and I move so that I end up behind him. I kick the back of his knee and he falls to his knees and I wrap my right arm around his neck, placing him into a chokehold. He claws at my arm roughly.

"YOU BETTER LET ME GO!" he yells. I shake my head. "Choke hold's illegal!" he digs his nails into my arm making it bleed, and I unintentionally put more force. I hear muffled yelling.

"Ed! Let him go! You're choking him" Someone pulls me off of Havoc and holds me back, I look up to see Al holding me back. I close my eyes and I take a deep breath. "Ed, you okay?" I hear Al ask me. I nod and stand up to see everyone looking at me.

"Sorry." I mumble as I look at my arm. It has scratches and a bit of blood, but nothing more. I look down too see Jean holding his neck and staring at me with anger and a bit of fear. "So can we have a civil conversation now?" I tell him. He nods slowly while stand up. "What I did was not on a whim. Your brother does not work well with others." I tell him.

"It's not Ed's fault. I had the key and I dropped it." Jerso says behind me.

"You couldn't have picked up?" Jean looks over to him.

"I dropped it in a drain." Jerso clarifies. "I chained the door to the roof, so no walkers could get through, it had a padlock." Jerso assure.

Jean shakes his head and picks up the squirrels from the floor. "To hell with all of you. Just tell me where he is and I'll go get him."

"He'll show you." I hear Winry say from behind me. I nod. Winry looks at me then walks back to the RV. We discuss the plan then we head back to collect some weapons. Al walk up to me and pulls out a familiar piece of red leather. I smile and I grab the jacket from him, I hold it in front of me and I let out a laugh. It looked untouched still has its blood red color with the black flamel symbol on the back with the name 'Fullmetal' on top.

"Here you go mister Fullmetal." Al says jokingly. I laugh and I turn around, grabbing my deputy's hat. I turn to face Al again and I place the hat on top of his head.

"You always said you wanted it." Al smiles and we both hug.

"Just come back okay?" Al whispers. I pat his back.

"Like I said I will always come back." I assure him. He nods and I put on my leather jacket. Once it's on I walk outside with Al following close behind me. Russell walks up and sighs.

"Why the hell are you doing this, especially for a douche bag like Breda?" Jean walks up.

"Choose your words wisely." Jean spits at Russell's feet.

"It was my choice to cuff him, I have to make things right." I tell him, I give him a quick hug. "Take care of them, please." He nods and I mouth thank you as we begin to load the truck. "Also I dropped a bag of guns, it had six shot guns, two high-powered rifles, and about a dozen hand guns. It also has 700 hundred rounds, assorted." I tell them.

"To hell with the guns." Winry….damn it. "Russell is right….Breda? He's not worth one of your lives, even with the guns thrown in." She scolds my ass.

"There is a walkie-talkie in the bag, I need to warn a man that saved my life before I came to East City." I end the conversation there by walking away and towards Falman and Karley. "Rumor is you have some bolt cutters." I tell Falman.

"I don't like lending tools, but I will only if you grab the others that were left with Breda. Oh also I want my pick of a gun when you get back." Falman says holding the bolt cutters towards me.

"Deal." I grab the cutters but Falman doesn't let go.

"Let's sweeten the deal even more, The RV needs a new radiator hose. That truck's is a perfect fit." I smile.

"Let me tell you this, when we get back you can strip that truck to the bare metal." Falman smiles and let's go of the cutters. The truck horn beeps.

"Come on! Let's go!" Jeans yells at me. I thank Falman and run to the truck. Russell stops me. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out four bullets.

"You need to stop being reckless." I nod and accept the bullets. I then run to the truck and we head out towards the city we just survived escaping.

 ***Tent***

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Winry walked into the tent to see Al laying down reading one of his books, she sits down next to him. "Hey. You know they'll be fine." She whispers to him. Al smiles and closes his book.

He sits up. "I'm not worried." He turns his head to the side. "Are you?"

"Yeah a little." She admits.

"Don't be, after everything that has happened nothing has killed him yet." Winry smiles and nods.

 ***East City***

Jean stops the outside the city limits. "He better be okay." He threatens the group. They step out of the truck armed with weapons, they begin to travel on foot below a highway overpass along the rail road.

 ***Quarry***

"I'm not getting anything." Al groans as he empties the bucket of river water.

"Yeah…..oh well Russell let's do this the old fashion way. Okay Al, look, we're going to scare them to you and you catch them." Roy informs Al crouching in the shallow water, Russell does the same while Al prepares the net. Roy and Russell splash in the water, while Al prepares to catch the frogs. "Get 'em. Get 'em!" Roy falls back into the water. Russell and Al laugh at his misfortune. Roy pops up from the water. "Did you get them?" he huffs.

Al laughs and shows him an empty net. Nearby Maria, Rebecca, and Riza are doing laundry. The ladies watch as the guys' splash in the water looking for frogs. "I'm beginning to question the division of labor here." Rebecca mumbles as she scrubs another shirt. The other women nod in agreement. "Can someone tell me how women wound up doing all the work?" She grunted.

"The world ended, didn't you set the memo?" Riza laughed. Rebecca looks over to see Tucker looking at them.

"It's just the way it is." Maria whispers so that Tucker is unable to hear her as she continues to scrub.

 ***East City***

Ed cuts the last piece of the metal fence with the bolt cutters, and the group squeeze their way through the opening. Ed stops and looks at the others. "So Breda or the guns?" he says to them.

"Breda! Idiot! We ain't even having this conversation!" Jean yells at Ed. Ling and Jerso nod and the group heads out.

 ***Quarry***

"I do miss my Maytag." Maria admits with a laugh.

Riza laughs. "I miss my coffeemaker with that dual-drip filter and built-in grinder." She laughs hysterically. The other girls let out giggles of their own.

"I miss my computer…..and texting." Rebecca sighs. "You know what….I miss my vibrator." The ladies laugh louder.

"Me too." Maria laughs making the other laugh even more.

Tucker notices the laugh from where he is standing and drops his beer. He walks up to the group of women. "What so funny." He hisses.

Riza looks up to him. "Oh nothing just swapping war stories, Tucker." She tells him as Tucker continues to scowl. The other ladies nod to support her. "Is that a problem?" she says with a bit of amusement.

"Nothing that concerns you, focus on your work, this isn't a comedy club." He spits.

 ***Camp***

Winry walks down to the quarry looking for Alphonse, she reaches the quarry and sees him with Roy and Russel drying off in the sun. "Al could you go with Roy and look for more fire wood?" Al looks up to her and nods, he stands and goes to do what is asked of him with Roy behind him. Winry walks up to Russell, who is unable to look her in the eyes.

"Winry could you just hear me out a sec?" Russell slowly looks up to her but keeps his eyes off hers.

Winry shakes her head. "No, no. You lost that privilege. Whatever you need to say, you could tell that to the frogs." She says with venom dripping in her voice.

"Winry, I don't know how it appears to you but-"

"How it appears to me? I'm done with you, stay away from me. You stay away from my brother-in-law. You don't look at him. You don't talk to him. From now on my family is off limits." She steps forward to make him step back. "My husband is back. He's alive."

"He's my best friend. Do you think I'm not happy about that?" Russell huffs.

"How dare you? Why would you be? You're the one that told me he died, you son of a bitch." She spits at his feet and stomps away, leaving Russell to glare at the ground.

 ***East City***

Ed walks into the department store with his gun drawn, the others following him quietly. Ed knock on the glass and hears what he's looking for. A walker growls from one of the aisles and comes into view. Ed pulls out his knife ready to kill it, but Jean walks in front of him.

"Damn you an ugly skank….probably would gone out with ya." Jean aims his crossbow at her head and pulls the trigger. The arrow zooms from the bow straight into the walker's head, embedding itself deep into its head. Jean walks up to the fallen corpse and grips the arrow, he pulls it out and wipes the blood on his pant leg, he then reloads the crossbow with the same arrow. "Let's head up." He orders.

* **Quarry** *

Russell glares at the ground as Winry stomps away from him. He turns to see Tucker talking to the ladies washing clothes. He listens to the argument.

"Tucker, tell you what…you don't like the way your laundry is done, do it yourself." Riza throws a shirt at him. Tucker catches it and throws it right back. The wet shirt lands roughly on her chest. "Hey!" She yells.

"Isn't my job." He defends weakly.

"Well what is your job, Tucker?" She throws the shirt to the floor. "Sitting on your ass, talking shit?" she argues.

Tucker take a threatening step forward. "Well it ain't listening to some smart-mouth bitch." He grabs Maria's wrist roughly. "Let's go." He orders.

"So she could show up with more bruises later?" Rebecca accuses. "Oh yeah we've seen them Tucker." She stands up. "She doesn't have to go anywhere with you." Rebecca steps forward ready to get physical. Maria starts to beg them to let it alone, but they refuse.

"Don't think I won't knock your ass out." He threatens the two ladies, he squeezes Maria's arm tighter. "Now let's go or you'll regret it later." He tugs her away. Maria resist a little, and Tucker's anger flares again. "You don't do what you want, I tell you what to do!" He slaps Maria hard. Riza and Rebecca lunge at Tucker and try to pry him away from Maria.

"Get off her!" they yell at him, but he shoves them off. He continues to pull Maria harshly. Russell had seen enough he walks over to them and grabs Tucker by the back of the shirt.

"Hey man!" Tucker yells at Russell. Maria tries to stop them but the girls hold her back telling her that everything is okay. Russell grabs Tucker by the collar and raises his fist. He swings fast and hard, pummeling Tuckers face, till he's bruised and bloody. Tucker's glasses had been broken and now pieces of glass were embedded into his face. The girls watch in horror as Russell beats Tucker's face in.

"Russel that's enough!" Riza yells at him. Russell stops.

He pulls Tucker up by the collar. "You put your hands on your wife, or anybody in this camp one more time _, I WILL NOT STOP NEXT TIME! Do you understand me?!_ " He shakes Tucker for emphasis.

"Y-yes." Tucker croaks out.

" _I'LL BEAT YOU TO DEATH!"_ Russell yells at him. Russell raises his hand and punches him again, he then stands up and kicks him in the stomach. Russell spits on him then walks away angrily.

Maria burst into tears and runs to Tucker's side, kneeling next to him. "I'm sorry. Oh god, I'm so sorry." She cries on to his shoulder. Riza and Rebecca stand there, not knowing what to do as Russell trudges back to camp.

 ***East City***

Jerso cuts the chain from the padlock and Jean immediately runs onto the roof. "Breda! Bred-" Jeans looks at the floor and breaks down. Ed runs up the remaining stairs and stops when he stops Jean crying. "NO!" Jeans yells and falls to his knees. Ed curses as he stares at the bloody handcuff, he looks down to see Breda's severed hand laying on the ground in a pool of blood.

* * *

 **So you know the charaters now**

 **Rick/Edward**

 **Carl/Alphonse**

 **Lori/Winry**

 **Glenn/Ling**

 **T-dog/Jerso**

 **Morales/Darius**

 **Ed/Tucker**

 **Carol/Maria Ross**

 **Sophia/Nina**

 **Merle/Breda**

 **Daryl/Jean**

 **Dale/Falman**

 **Jim/Karley**

 **and Roy is there for fun.**

 **See you next time and have a great Thanksgiving!**


	4. Vatos

**I am so sorry you guys have waited so long for a new chapter, but with school and other circumstances, it has been nearly impossible to get this chapter up. I will try to get one up each weekend, but no promises. Without further delay, enjoy the chapter! –Omega**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the Walking Dead.**

* * *

 ***On the lake***

Riza and Rebecca sit in a small boat with fishing rods, Riza looks over to Rebecca as she brings in an empty fishing line. Rebecca notices Riza's cold stare. "What?" She questions, a bit annoyed that Riza is gawking at her.

Riza breaks her stare from Rebecca. "Nothing." She muses.

"It's not nothing. It's always something." Rebecca scoffs.

Riza shakes her head. "Didn't my grandpa teach you to tie nail knots?" Rebecca nodded and began to retie her knots. "I'm only saying cause it's a habit, spent my entire childhood with my dad and grandpa, sitting my ass on a boat all day every day. We were fishing for the dinner table."

Rebecca laughed. "Yeah right, I remember coming over to your house and watching you let go of some of the fishes." Riza shrugged. "You know, your dad saw you do that, but he did nothing."

"You think he did it for us?" Rebecca nodded.

"Yeah, because he knew you loved animals, even if they were stupid old fishes." Rebecca began to cry a little.

"Remember his rule, no crying in the boat, it scares the fishes." Riza ordered while wiping some of her tears away. Rebecca rubs the tears away furiously.

"I mean, maybe the eastern border wasn't hit so badly. Maybe it's better there. What do you think?" Rebecca looks over to Riza desperately waiting for an answer.

Rebeca's line begins to pull under the water. "I think you have a bite, even with the wrong knots." Both women smile as Rebecca pulls in the first fish.

 ***At Camp***

Falman stands on top of the RV, keeping watch for walkers, he turns his head to see Karley digging holes just beyond the bushes. _'He's been at that for a while'_ Falman thinks to himself. Karley starts to dig another hole next to the other one.

 ***East City***

Ed holsters his gun as he is unable to take his eyes off Breda's severed hand, same as the other men. Jean lets out an angry growl and turns around quickly, his crossbow aimed at Jerso, ready to shoot an arrow through his head. Ed quickly pulls out his revolver and aims it at Jean. "I _won't_ hesitate. I don't care if every walker in the city hears it." He threatens, Ling stands back scared of what might happen.

Knowing Ed is serious, Jean lowers the bow. Jean pulls out a handkerchief and uses it to pick up the severed hand. "I guess the saw blade was to dull to cut through the cuffs, ain't that a bitch." Jeans mutters while putting the hand in Ling's backpack, disgusting Ling. "He must have used a tourniquet….maybe his belt." Jean notices the blood trail leading into the other side of the building. Ed finds Falman's tools and picks them up, then continues to follow the others into the building. "Breda! You in here?!"

 ***At Camp***

Falman's worry grows and climbs down from the RV. He approaches Karley, who is still digging holes. "Karley? You okay, man?" Karley remains quiet and just nods as he continues to dig. "You keep this up and you're gonna keel over out here…at least drink some water." Karley doesn't respond.

 ***East City***

Jean walking into an office and shoots a walker that was within the room, he walks over to the dead corpse and pulls the arrow out from within its head. He whistles to signal the rest of the group to enter the room. Jean let's out a laugh. Ed looks over to see two other walker that had been taken out. "Had enough in him to take out these two bitches. Heh…tough asshole I even met, my brother." The group looks through the room to see if any clues are there. "Feed him a hammer, and he'll crap out nails."

"Any man can pass out from blood loss, no matter how tough he is." Ed scoffed.

 ***At Camp***

Riza and Rebecca walk back to camp carrying a ton of fishes to eat. Darius walked up to them to help them out. "Oh man. Thank you, ladies…Because of you my children will eat tonight." He gives them a light hug and picks up some fish to carry.

"Thank Falman. It's his canoe and gear." Riza laughs, Al and Winry approach them as well.

"Thanks guys, we will feast tonight." Winry acknowledged. Al nodded and carried the remaining fish out of the ladies hands. "Where did you learned that?" Winry asked while picking up a few of her own.

"My dad and grandpa." Riza let out a tired sigh. Winry nods and looks over to Falman and Roy, who are walking up to them. "Hey Roy, tell Winry about how we used to fish at out lake." Roy sighs and shakes his head.

"We have a problem." Roy tells them. Falman points to Karley, whose is digging furiously into the ground. Al returns with Russell and looks over to Karley with concern.

 ***East City***

The group kicked in every door looking for any sign that Breda was there, but they find nothing. _"Breda!"_ Jean yells through the halls, no answer comes back. Ed places a hand on Jean's shoulder.

"We're not here alone, keep it down."

Jean takes offense. "Nah man he could be bleeding out." Ed shakes his head and kicks in another door. They walk inside the room to find a stove on, Breda's belt id next to the open flame. Jean walks over to the stove and look at some black clumps on the stove. "Burnt skin, heh….told ya Breda's a tough son of a bitch, he cauterized the stump." Jean picks up a piece of burnt skin. "Nobody could kill Breda except Breda himself." Jean laughs. They look over to a smashed window. "Seems he got out of this death trap."

Ling looks at him like he's crazy. "He left the building?! In his condition? Why the hell would he do that?" Jean smiled.

"All he knows is to surivive, he gotta do what he gotta do. Imma go look for him, if ya'll want to come that's on you." Jean takes a step forward, but Ed's grip on his shoulder tightens. Jean growls and turns to him, ready to punch him in the face. "Let go of me!" he yells, but Ed's grip doesn't falter.

"Jean wait, I don't blame you. He's family. I get that, I know how you feel." Ed says reminding Jean that he looked for his family too. "He can't get far with that injury, we'll help you check a few blocks around, but only if we keep a level head." Jean wrenches his arm from Ed's hold.

"I can do that." Ed nods and starts to head for the stairs. "We need the guns first." He reminds the group as they follow him down to ground level.

 ***Camp***

Karley continues to dig the holes whiles everyone in camp looks at him with worry written all over their faces. Russell takes a few steps forward so that he ends up in front of Karley. "Hey, Karley. Why don't you take a break, just give me a second to say something."

Karley continues to pull the dirt out of the ground. "What do you want?" Russell is able to hear fatigue within Karley's voice. Despite the fatigue Karley continues to dig vigorously.

"We're just a little concerned, that's all." Russell says to him with sincerity. Darius walks over as well. "Falman says you've been at this for hours." Russell wipes the sweat from his face. "Look man, it's a hundred degrees out here. You can't keep this up" With that Karley looked up to them.

"What does it matter, I'm not hurting anyone." Winry walks to him.

"Look they ain't gonna say it so I will, you're scaring the kids." She says without hesitation. Karley stops digging and leans the dirt covered shovel against the tree.

"They have nothing to be scared of. Seriously what the hell? Just leave me alone?!" he yell in frustration.

"Karley just take a break. You know what I'll cover while you take a break. Hand me the shovel." Russell holds his hand out waiting for the tool.

"Or what." Karley says in a defiantly. "Or you gonna beat my face like Tucker?" he says openly. Rebecca comes forward.

"That was different." She tells him. Karley scoffs.

Russell moves forward and reaches for the shovel, only to have Karley grab it and swing it at him. Russell dodges it and lunges to Karley, tackling him to the floor. He pins Karley down as Karley struggles against his grip. "It's okay Karley, no one is gonna hurt you." Russel says trying to calm Karley. Karley struggles cease.

"That's a _lie_!" Karley yells. "That's the _biggest lie there is!"_ Everyone looks to Karley. "I told that to my wife and kids! I said it _a hundred times_!" Tears welled up into his eyes. "It didn't matter. The dead got them…." His voice crumbled near the end. "The only reason I got away was because they were too busy eating my family."

 ***Building***

Ed wiped the sweat and grime from his oily face with a shaky hand. "You're not doing this alone." He turns to Ling, who is has a look of anxiety written all over his features.

Jean snorts at Ling's plan. "Even I think it's a bad idea and I don't even like you much." He picks at some food stuck between his teeth.

Ling draws a map of the street below and marks where the tank is, he also marks off where the bag of guns were left. "It's a good idea, just hear me out." He points to the tank. "That's the tank, about five blocks from our current location." He moves his hand to the location of the guns. "There's the guns." He moves his finger to the left. "Here's the alley we went through. With my speed and Jean's aim we could make it." Ed nods in agreement. "You and Jerso will be two blocks away just in case we can't go back through the alley. After we'll meet back here." He took a breath after the long description of the plan.

"We did you do before all this bullshit happened?" Jean gave him a questionable look.

"I delivered Xingese food, but I got fired like right before everything went to shit." Ling offered. The other three looked at each other then back to Ling. Ed bravely asked why. "I think it's because I would take some of the food and eat it."

 ***Outside***

Ling climbs down the ladder with Jean right behind him. They carefully walk down the alley, very quietly as to not attract any walkers to their location. Jean loads his crossbow quietly and notices that Ling is in front of him without any noticeable fear. _'They hell?'_ he ponders as he finishes loading his weapon. "You got some balls for a squinty-eyed man." Jean whispers.

Ling huffs. "I'm Xingese." Jean shrugs and raises his weapon ready to back up Ling. Ling takes off in a sprint, some walkers are immediately drawn to the noise and start of hobble towards him, but not aggressively. Jean waits behind a trashcan and fails to notice an unfamiliar person sneaking up behind him because of the current operation. The sound of crumbling forces Jean to turn, finger on the trigger. He sees a boy not older than eighteen, not taking any chances he points his crossbow right at the boy's head.

"Wait, don't shoot!" the boy hold his hands up in surrender. They shook in fear. "What do you want." he cries in distress.

"I could ask the same. You seen my brother? He's hurt bad." Jean growls. The sound of conversation stops Jean from asking more questions. The boy catches the hesitation and uses the opportunity.

" _Help!"_ He shrieks, Jean looks around to see if anyone is watching them. The noise stops and rustling could be heard coming from the streets. _"Help!"_ the boy cries out again, he doesn't move through.

" _Shut up!_ You gonna bring the dead on us." Jean warned while moving closer to the frightened individual. Ed and Jerso run toward the alley once they hear the commotion coming from within.

Ling runs faster when he sees walkers start to bunch up in his path. He quickly grabs the bag of guns and runs around the slow walking dead to get back to the alley. He runs faster when he hears calls for help.

Back in the alley, Jean keeps telling the boy to shut his mouth, but his threats go unheard. Jeans does not notice two other figures coming from behind him until he is hit from behind the head. He falls and the two newest figures start to assault him, Ling runs into the alley and stops abruptly. One of assailants turn to see Ling and points at the bag. "That's the bag!" he runs and grabs the bag trying to rip it out of Ling's grip. The other man follows and grabs Ling when they notice they are out of time. Ling tries to fight back, but against two men his struggles are in vain. A grey car pulls up and the two men take Ling hostage and force him into the car.

" _Get off_ of me! Jean!" The guns fall out of Ling's hand, but the men disregard it and huddle into the car. Before the last man could get into the car, Jean jumps to his feet and shoots the guy in the rear end. The man cries out in pain and is pulled into the car. The car speeds off, leaving the younger boy behind.

" _Get back here_ , you son of a bitch!" Jean yells as he limps towards the entrance of the alley, he raises his crossbow to shoot the car, but the vehicle is long gone. Jean hears the groan of the dead and closes the gate before they could get in. On the other side of the alley Ed and Jerso run in too late. The boy stops dead in his tracks when he sees that he's surrounded. Jean tackles the young man down and raises his fist. "I'm gonna beat the _shit out outta you!"_ Ed quickly pulls Jean off of the boy before any real damage could be done. Jerso hold him back for attacking again.

"Whoa, stop it." Jerso tells Jean, but Jean doesn't have any of it.

"They took Ling, little bitch and his friends snuck up on me." Jean swings out at the boy. "I'm gonna stomp your ass!" The boy shakes as he realizes the situation he's got himself into.

Ed pulls out his gun and points it to the boy. " _Get_ up." Ed pulls the boy to his feet and pushes him to move. "Run and I'll _shoot_ you in the back and I'll leave you for the dead." He warns as he presses the barrel of the gun against the boy's spine. They all run back into the building.

 ***Camp***

Karley groans as for the hundredth time he tries to move his arms against the tight rope that has him confined to a tree. Russell and Falman walk up to the trapped man, in Russell's hand is a bottle of water. Russell crouches in front of Karley and looks him in the eyes. "Gonna take some water?" he asked with a little desperation.

Karley looks back at his eyes and nods. "Pour some on my head." Russell uncaps the bottle and pours some onto the man's head. "How long are guys gonna keep me this way." Karley shakes some water from his face.

Russell recaps the water. "Well, that is until I don't think that you're a danger to yourself or others." He says truthfully. Karley's smile turns into a grim line. He apologizes for his behavior and assures he didn't mean to frighten anyone. "No one can blame you, you had a sunstroke."

Karley catches Nina hiding behind a tree nearby. He smiles. "I didn't scare you, did I?" She shakes her head and smiles in return. "Glad to hear." She runs off towards camp and goes to play with Alphonse, which he gladly accepts to do.

Once she is gone, Karley lets his smile fade. Falman turns to Karley. "Hey Karley, do you know why you felt the need to dig?" he questions while turning to the holes in the ground. Russell squints against the sun's light.

"I had a reason, but I don't remember. I had a dream last night. You were in it. You too, Russell. You were worried about someone. I can't remember the rest. Where you worried about the new guy?" he lays his head back against the tree to relieve some of the tension in his neck.

"Yeah, they ain't back yet." Russell scratches his forehead. "He's tough as nails, they'll be back." He asserts. "There ain't nothing that gonna stop him from getting back here." He looks up to the sun. "Dinner's coming soon. Come on let's go clean some fish, Falman." They stand and start to walk back toward the camp. "Cool off some more, Karley." Karley watches them leave and the feeling of dread returns to the pit of his heart.

 ***Building***

"Those men you were with, where are they?" Ed asked the boy again, his patience running very thin. They boy remains quiet in rebellion. "Come on, kid." Ed sighs wearily.

"The names Devin, _asshole_." 'Devin' snarls at Ed. "Why are you treating me like a criminal when you're the ones holding me captive?"

Ed holds back the homicidal thought to rip Devin's eyes out and feed it to him. "Just tell us where they are at and you could leave unharmed." Ed thinks for a second. "Well mostly unharmed."

"Forget this." Jean pulls out Breda's severed hand and unwraps the handkerchief, he puts it uncomfortably close to Devin's face. "Where's Breda?" he grabs Devin by the collar of his shirt. Devin squirms away from the dismembered hand. "You'll tell me, or the next hand I get will be yours." Ed pulls Jean for the terrified boy.

"Those men back there, they have our friend, all I want to do is talk maybe we can work this out." He takes a more thought out path. Devin reluctantly agrees to the request and gives them the location to the hideout. The group waste no time and immediately go to where Devin's group is hiding, they take up arms just in case things go south. At the location, the group reaches the entrance of the hideout and push Devin up in front. Devin whistles and within a second the gates open. One man walks out.

"You okay, little man." The man asked noticing Devin's unpleasant appearance. Ed unwillingly twitches at the 'little' comment even thought it was not directed at him. Devin nods and turns to Ed to see if he could speak without getting beaten. Ed nods for him to continue.

"Yeah, just some crazy assholes, this one has some dude's hand." He points his head towards Jean. "He says they gonna take mine, man." Devin whines as if he is a small child. One of the men from the alley walks out with a limp and with a bat in his hand, the other hand is holding his backside.

"Aye, that's the guys who shot me in the ass, Dom." He grips his bat tightly. "I'm gonna kick your ass, shit-head!" Jean points his loaded crossbow to the bat wielding man. 'Dom' holds a hand out in front of the angry man.

Ed sees the tension that is rising with each second. "I was hoping to have a calm discussion." He pulls the hammer on his gun back.

"You jump Devin, Phil gets an arrow in the ass and you want a calm discussion? You're fooling yourself, blondie." Dom reveals a pistol of his own. "Who's the dude you're after any way you don't look related." He says jokingly.

"You got my brother in there?" Jean cuts in.

Dom shakes his head. "Fresh out of rednecks, but I've got a ninja. You want?" Ed steps forward cautiously. Phil steps up and forces Ed to stop.

"Look we have your guy, you have ours, sounds like an even trade." Dom shakes his head. "What?"

"My people were attacked, we need compensation for their pain. We're gonna need those guns." Ed looks to the bag that is being mentioned. "That was on the street, we want it." Dom holds out his hand to collect his prize.

"Can't do that, sorry." Dom snaps his fingers and a few more people come out, all holding weapons, on the roof two men are holding Ling. "You can do that, or not." Ed points up to reveal Jerso pointing a rifle at Dom.

Dom nods and offers a choice. "I see two options either you give me Devin _and_ the guns, or you get ready to spill blood." Dom and his group get ready for the confrontation, but a voice stop them.

"Dominic! Dominic!" an old voice comes from behind the group of men. The group splits to reveal an old woman walking towards them. "Dominic, Mr. Giles is having trouble breathing. He needs his medicine." She begs, Ed loosens the grip on his gun and takes a step back, Jean does the same, both confused with this unexpected turn of events. Dom nods and gestures the old lady to follow him, but the old lady notices Ed. "Who are those men?"

"Mom please-"

"Ma'am." Ed greets out of habit.

"Please, Dominic is a good boy. He has his trouble, but he pulls himself together. We need him here." Ed realizes that she has seen his badge that is still tied to his belt, she must have thought Dom was being arrested.

"Ma'am, I'm not here to arrest your son." He assures her. The look of relief floods her olden features. "He's… He's helping us find a missing person. Man named Ling." He lied smoothly.

"The squinty-eyed boy? Oh, he's with Mr. Giles. Come. Come, I'll show you." She grabs Ed's arm and pulls him into the hideout, all the men step back, clearly respecting the old woman. Through another door, Ed sees that a nursing home was hidden behind it, it is filled with elderly and sick patients. "He needs his medicine." She repeats and pulls Ed into a room where Ling is trying to help an old man, presumably Mr. Giles, breath. Dominic quickly passes them and goes to the old man with an inhaler in his hand.

Ling goes to Ed. "The hell is this?" he whispers to Ling. Ling explains that the group of men are protecting the elderly people.

"Dude, I thought you were being eaten by dogs." Jerso shakes his head. Ling points to a group of tiny dogs. They share a laugh as they realize the irony.

Once Mr. Giles is breathing better, Ed grabs Dom's arm and pulls him to a corner. "You have got to be the _dumbest_ son of a bitch I've ever met. We walked in ready to kill you guys." Dom apologizes and explains that the nurses left the elderly when the outbreak started, he took it upon himself to take care of them. Ed sees that they are good people and offers a few guns to them, once they are done gathering their wits they leave the hideout with Ling in tow. They reach the spot where they left the truck only to find it gone.

"The hell's the van?" Jean growls and a horrible thought hits him. "Breda…" Ed starts to run in the direction of the camp, knowing Breda is going that way with a vengeance, the others follow right behind.

 ***Camp***

Everyone is sitting around the fire, enjoying a fish dinner and having a good time with each other. The mood is up and the problems for the moment are forgotten, even Karley is there enjoying the moment. "This fish is amazing!" Roy praised as his chewed on another piece of fish. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Thanks to Riza and Rebecca, we can eat like kings. Thank you Ms. Hawkeye." Riza blushed and nodded to Roy, earning a wink back.

Rebecca sets her plate down and stands. "Well I need to powder my nose, be right back." She leave to the RV and everyone continues to have a great time.

 ***Tent***

Inside a tent, a badly beaten Tucker lays trying to get some sleep, when he hears footsteps. He forces himself up, thinking it could be Maria or Nina. "I thought I told you to leave me alone!" The figure outside of the tent picks at the entrance. Now angry, Tucker growls and moves toward the zipper. "What did I just say!" he unzips the tent only to have a decomposing face groaning right in front of him. Before he could even move the corpse lunges at him and bites into him. He lets out a gut retching scream as the infected tears off chunks of his flesh. His screams turn into weak wet gurgles as his own blood begins to cut off his airway and suffocate him. More of the dead force themselves into the tent and begin to rip a dying Tucker apart in a bloody mess.

 ***Camp***

At the RV, Rebecca is forced to step out of the vehicle because of the lack of toilet paper. "We're out of paper." She calls out to group. A cold wrinkled hand grabs her arm and right as a decayed mouth is about to bite into her flesh she pushes it head away and slams it into the side of the RV, smashing its head in the process. The noises causes the group to turn and they see more and more walkers begin to surround Rebecca. Everyone begins to scatter and panic, Riza makes a B-line to help Rebecca, Roy follows. They push the more feeble corpses away and begin to defend themselves with the weapons they have on their person.

Russell grabs his shotgun and makes his way to Winry and Alphonse. A few walkers appear in their path and Russell starts to shoot. Alphonse grabs his knife and hold it up, ready to fight. Ed and the others hear the gun fire and he pumps his legs to move faster.

Karley grabs a bat and starts to smash the walkers' heads in, Falman grabs his rifle and starts to fire at the deceased. Darius defends Maria and Nina with a bat as more and more walkers arrive at the camp. Another walker attempts to attack Rebecca, but Karley pushes it away from her. Chaos runs ramped through the camp as some walkers attack some unsuspecting victims. A man is surrounded and is torn apart, a woman is dead on the ground while two walkers chew on her bloody intestines. Russell tears his gaze away for those scenes and shoots another infected carcass in the skull, the dark blood splatters on the like rain. "Come on, make your way to the RV!" He yells at those who could hear him.

Karley falls over from the overwhelming group of walkers and just as they are going to get to him. They are shot from behind, the dead falls to his feet and reveal that the other have finally returned. Together they are able to take out the rest of the herd with more ease. Once the finally walker is killed everyone is finally able to take a breath. Ed is immediately angered. "What in the _hell_ happened here?" Ed looks on the piles of bodies that liter the floor.

"They came out of nowhere." Russell turns to Karley who is unable to look away from the grotesque scene. "Karley?" He could see the tears running down the man's face.

Ed moved in front of the man. "Hey, what's wrong?" he nudged the man's arm. Karley just began to nod almost insanely.

"I remember, now." His voice thick with tears as he looked on. "I remember my dream now, I remember why I dug those holes." His hands shook more with each word and his mind flashed back to his forgotten dream. "They weren't holes, they were _graves_.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter! Oh, I know Rebecca was supposed to die because she is portraying Amy, buuuuut nah! Know that it does follow TWD plot, but of course some changes will be made. Keep this in mind, NO one is safe from death, anyone came be set up to die, whether it be a main or supporting character. So not even Ed, Al, or Winry are safe. Again thing maybe changed, even when it comes to the Savior arc. So later when you hear Negan's line, well….you better be wearing your shitting pants. But Until Next Time! - Omega**


	5. Wild Fire

_**Okay, here's chapter 5. I ain't gonna make you wait for long, so enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or TWD**_

* * *

 ***Camp***

Ed knew when the sun arose it would aluminate all the details of the previous night attack. Bloody bodies were spread across the, some were people who were alive just hours ago and now they are gone, but no one has time to mourn, they just have to keep on moving. Ed sighs as he aids Roy in lifting another carcass from the ground, he holds the bile back when some pieces of torn intestine spews from the hole in the person's stomach. "Christ." Roy mutters as they have the body into the makeshift grave. Other survivors from the attack toss more bodies into the ground while Roy and Ed start to set the bodies on fire. "We have to burn them to prevent an epidemic." Roy says quietly, but it sounded as if he was saying it to himself.

"You worked with fire before?" Ed throws more dry wood into the flame pit.

"Worked in a crematorium before the world went to hell. Before that I worked with combustible explosives in the Marines." His baritone voice was filled with no enthusiasm about his previous occupations. "I taught myself to use what I can to make fires." They went back into an uneasy silence as they finished setting the finally bodies ablaze. Ed looks over to his family, they are with Maria and Nina, and both are in tears as Darius pulls out what's left of Tucker from the tent. Jean approaches it and raises a pickaxe to make sure Tucker doesn't come back from the dead. Maria stops him and takes the weapon into her hand, she cleans the tears from her eyes and swings the axe down, splitting Tucker's head in half. After she drops the weapon and embraces Nina in an attempt to sooth the child's distress. He catches Al's gaze and could see the horror within them.

Near the RV, Karley and Falman help lift some bodies from the wood, when Falman catches a dark spot on Karley's dark blue shirt. "Hey, your shirt." He gets a better look. "Are you bleeding?" he tries to touch the dark spot, but Karley backs away quickly.

"It's from the bodies." He defends as he tries to hide the spot from view.

Falman does not buy it and steps closer to Karley. "No it's fresh. Did you get bit?" Karley shakes his no, but it is in vain. "You got bit, didn't you?" Karley refuses to accept it and begs Falman to not say anything. Falman calls out to the others and raises alarm. _"He's_ _bit! Karley's bit!"_

Everyone approaches the pair, Russell pulls out a pistol and Ed follows in suit. Even Alphonse wields a bat as he walks towards them. Jerso goes from behind and holds Karley still while Jean lifts up Karley's shirt to reveal a mangled bite. Karley repeatedly insist he's fine and the others look at each other, none having a solution. Ed, Al, and Russell separate from the others to discuss Karley's condition. "We need to get moving, I heard the C.D.C was working on a cure. If so we need to get there."

"I heard that too, but that was before the radios went silent." Russell looks over to Karley suspiciously. "Fletcher…told me the best places to be were the army bases. Fort Hakuro is a hundred miles away." Ed catches that Russell stumbles over his brother's name, but puts it off.

"For Karley, the C.D.C is his only chance." Al says quietly. Russell thinks for a second, but is interrupted when hears Jean yelling. The three men look over to see Jean swinging his pick axe at Karley. They run over and Russell deals with Jean while Ed and Al take Karley to a safer place. No one notices them leave because of all the commotion Jean is creating.

Later, when everyone is packing their things Ed sees Russell with a look of agitation on his face, he knows that Russell is pissed at him. He walks towards him in confrontation. "Say it." He plainly says.

Russell looks him in the eyes. "Fine, I'm thinking you're and asshole. If you would have stayed instead of going off with half of our man power, for some pig, our losses wouldn't have been so bad." He huffed in irritation.

Ed takes offense and justifies his actions that he took for the camp. "If we didn't go to get those guns when we did, we could have been left off worse. Maybe the entire camp would have been killed." Ed gestures to the camp. Without the guns they would have had nothing to defend themselves. Maybe if they would have made it back faster they would have been prepared for the attack, but under the circumstances, nothing could be done. Ed can understand Russell's anger, but what is done is done and nothing can change what happened. Russell waves off the explanation, but Ed grabs his arm before he could walk off. "I've been meaning to ask, where's Fletcher?"

"Hell if I know, the last time I talked to him was over the phone." Russell didn't sound if he was worried. "It cut off before he could tell me where he was."

"You don't sound too upset over that." Ed was skeptical over the fact that Russell had not even mentioned Fletcher during the entire time Ed had been there. I wasn't till earlier that day Russell had even uttered his little brother's name.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he's dead. Seen to many die to care anymore." With that Russell pulls his arm free and walks off to his truck, leaving Ed to stare at his back.

Ed releases the breath he was holding in and turns to face the city in the far distance. It is then he could feel his right arms start to ache. He lowers his gaze to see his right hand shaking violently. With his left, he grabs it to stop its violent tremors in a white knuckle grip. "Stop it." He whispers harshly, but the trembles continue. A lost memory flashes before his eyes, he can see an older man with blond hair just like his, it's even pulled into a pony-tail like his own. He can see the man turning to face him, the glint of the glasses hitting his eyes, nearly blinding him. Now his face was coming into view, just a few more inches.

"Ed." Alphonse grabs Ed's shoulder and he is thrusted back into reality, the sun has begun to set. "You okay?" He hears the worry and he realizes that his grip on his arm is still tight, it had begun to turn a blueish hue. He realizes the hold and plasters a smile onto his face to ease Al's worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine." His voice is strained but he continues. "Let's head to the car." Ed's smile is contagious and forces Al to return one. They both walk to the truck, once there they get in and they follow the RV driven by Roy. Everything goes right for a few minutes until the RV abruptly pulls over onto the side of the road. Ed pulls over and unbuckles the seat beat.

"Is something wrong?" Winry pipes up concerned and worried due to the sudden change. The RV door opens and Roy walks out with Riza and Rebecca, Rebecca is nearly in tears. Ed gets out of the truck and jogs over the RV, while Al stays with Winry, his heart beats with anxiety as he reaches the RV.

"What's wrong?" Rebecca was too upset to speak, so Riza answered for her while Roy took nervous glances into the RV. Rebecca and Karley had been dating since they met after the outbreak had started; after Karley had lost his family.

"It's Karley," Just that placed dread into Ed's being. Rebecca continued to cry silently and Riza held her in support. "The infection is taking him already. His fever is a hundred and three and says every bump we hit feels like his bone are breaking," Her voice was steady, but Ed could see the sharpness in her eyes. "He won't make it to the C.D.C," Rebecca let out strangled sobs as she began to accept the fact that her lover would not make it to what they believe to be a safe heaven. "Go talk to him please." Riza pleaded while she turned to Roy. Roy shook his head signaling that Karley was getting worst.

Ed entered the RV and saw Karley sitting up on the small couch, he was drenched in sweat which made his hair stick to his wet face. He was also shivering aggressively, a common sign related to a fever and sickness. "Hey," Ed greeted as he carefully stood at the doorway leading to the frontal area of the RV. "Anything we could get you?" he suggest when he sees a look of pain cross Karley's face.

Karley nods and licks his chapped lips. "Uh….water. I could use some water," behind Ed, Roy nods and leaves to retrieve a water bottle. Karley laughs insanely. "I hope you saved a grave for me," his laughs turn into ragged breathing as he wipes his auburn hair from his sweat soaked forehead.

"Nobody wants that," Ed sighed as he thought over solutions. "If we hurry, we can make it to the-"

"It ain't about what you want, Ed," Karley interrupts. "You hear that?" Ed hears nothing but Karley's rabbling. "That's God laughing while you make plans."

"What I want, if….if God lets me," Ed trips over what to say. "All I want is to get you help."

Karley's eyes dilate. "Watch the boat," Ed is confused for a second, but realizes Karley is becoming delirious. "The wood will weaken in the sun, right?" Karley turns his head away from Ed and looks to the outside of the window to the right. "Becca is there in the quarry swimming," he smiles at the thought of Rebecca. "Will you watch the boat?"

Playing along with the delusions, Ed nods. "Yeah, I'll watch the boat." Karley nods and looks into the empty space next to him like if his soul had just left his body.

 ***Outside***

Winry and Al wait outside of Ed's truck while he's with Karley. Russell gets out of his truck and walks to them, and looks to Al. "Hey Al, can you go help Riza with Rebecca, she havin' a hard time."

Al looks to Winry and receives a nod of approval. "Sure." He says as he turns and walks in the direction of the two women.

When Al is out of range, Russell turns to Winry. "I need your help," she turns to walk away, but he grabs her arm. "You need to talk some sense into Ed, this C.D.C thing is a mistake." She pulls her arm away and attempts to leave his side again. "Winry, please. Are you supporting his decision?"

She turns to face him, her face is filled with annoyance. "He's _my_ husband," she sees he is about to retort and cuts him off. "What else would I do?"

"Look, maybe it is time for you to play honorable wife, but is fixing your marriage worth putting people's lives at risk?" his tone filled with anger as he glared at her. His sentence came out quickly to undermine anything she may say to silence him like in previous arguments.

"You know what," her face turned from annoyance to contained rage. "I think people around here can make up their minds without bringing my marriage into it," and to rub salt on to the wound. "It's a habit _you_ need to break." She jabbed a finger painfully into his chest.

Russell scoffed at her inquiry. "I'll just add to the list of habits that I'm breaking whether I like it or not."

"What habits?"

Both adults turned to see Ed walking toward them from the RV. "Just talking about what we might need," Russell pointed to the trees. "Maybe we can stay here. Just need to hang more tin cans." He offered and he waved off Winry's side glare.

"No, we can't stay here." Ed shot down the idea once again. Russell turned his head and rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe how naïve Ed was being, but he kept his mouth shut. If anything happened, his anger towards Ed would be justified. "Whatever man, let's just go do our sweep." Both walked to meet up with Falman, and then make their way to into the forest to look for walkers.

 ***Forest***

"I'll tell ya, these people, they're not convinced." Russell maneuvered around an overgrown bush, his shotgun ready in his arms. "If we head to the C.D.C, we might be on our own, do you really want to put Winry and Al in the position."

"I have to do what's best for them."

Apparently Ed still wasn't seeing what Russell was. "Best for them?" the sounds of birds made him look up. "Is exposing them to risk, best for them?" he kept his voice low as to not alarm Falman who was a few feet away from them.

"It's our best chance, why can't you back me up?" Ed turned his head to look at Russell over his shoulder. "If it was Fletcher you'd understand." Russell stood up straight and forced Ed to turn around, Falman stopped to watch the confrontation and to stop any altercation.

"What did you just say to me?" his voice was low and laced with venom. "Don't you use him against me," he pointed in the general direction of the others with his shotgun. "I kept them safe, I looked after them like they were my own." His voice was loud, but then dropped again. "That's what I did." He hissed.

"I didn't mean it that way," Ed forced Russell back a little. "You know I can never repay that debt, okay?" he tried to calm the growing tension.

"Sure, whatev-" the snap of a twig startles all three men. Ed immediately goes after the noise, which leads him away from the other two. As Ed ventures deeper and deeper into the forest, Russell aims his own weapon just in case any walker comes into view. Instead of the dead coming into his sight, Ed walks right into his line of fire. A devious thought creeps into Russell's mind, what if Ed had a little accident. He glares at Ed through the gun and placed his finger on the trigger. No one would suspect a thing, he could say he thought Ed was a walker, or he could say Ed startled him. But then again, Falman was there. Maybe he could get rid of him two. Kill two birds with one stone. "He could do it, then he could protect everyone, especially Winry. He just needs to pull his finger back a little. He could just do it right then and there. His arms shook with anticipation, just pull back that finger. He reluctantly forced his arms down, and his breathing was heavier. What was he thinking, he couldn't kill his best friend. He looked to the right side and realized Falman had seen what he was going to do. Russell chuckled and played it off. "Man, a close one, we gotta wear some reflective jackets out here."

Falman still looked at Russell cautiously. "Uh….yeah." he drew out that 'yeah' a bit too long.

" _Come on_ , nothing out here!" he yelled over to Ed. Ed turned and looked around carefully. Once he deemed everything was secure, all made their way back to camp. Falman still kept his distance from Russell, his gut told him that there was a greater evil around than just walkers.

* **Camp** *

The trio made their way into the camp and Russell pulled Ed to the side, while Falman went to help others with things. "Hey man, I've been thinking."

"That's dangerous." Ed said jokingly.

"Yeah, look there's no guarantees with the C.D.C," Ed opened his mouth to protest. "But I trust your instincts, the most important thing is to stay together." Ed smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder, they then walked over to the RV to check on Karley. They step into the RV and see Rebecca by Karley's side, he is visibly worst. His skin is white and pasty, and he has a constant cough.

"I don't think he can take anymore." Rebecca's voice is watery as she holds Karley's hand, she cannot detect any warmth coming from it. "We'll be on the road soon." She massages the palm of his hand with her thumb in an effort to comfort him.

"Oh no," Karley pleads. His voice is raspy and congested with phlegm. "The ride will kill me, leave me here." He begs. "I want to be with my family." Ed suspected he was delirious again, for his family was dead. His wife, and his two sons, they were dead, he watched as they were eaten.

"You don't know what you're saying," Ed tried to reason with my sane part left in the broken man. "Your family is dead, it's just the fever talking."

"I know what I'm asking, I'm okay now. In five minutes, I may not be, but now I'm clear," He forced his eyes open, Ed could see that they were clouded with sickness, but at the same time they were clear. "Leave me here," Rebecca started to tear up again as he begged for death. "It's my decision, not your failure."

*Outside*

"It's what he wants." Ed finished.

"And he's lucid?" Al questioned. It wasn't normal for someone to act the way Karley is acting, especially in this world. Ed nodded. "I would never agree to leave a man to die, but we have to respect his wishes." The group silently helps Karley out of the RV and place him near a tall tree.

Karley chuckles at the irony. "Another damn tree."

"Karley, it doesn't have to be this way." Russell says dejectedly. Even though he could be a pain, Karley is his friend.

Despite his discomfort, Karley manages one last smile. "Nah, it's alright, the breeze feels good." Russell stays silent and moves so that Rebecca could say her goodbye. "Hey, Becca."

"Just close your eyes, sweetie. Don't fight it." She kisses his check and gives him a smile. "I'll see you again someday." She promises. He gives a weak nod and faces Ed, who is holding his gun out for him to take.

Karley shakes his head no. "I don't need it. I'll be okay." Falman gives his old friend a hug and the rest of the group say their farewells.

 ***RV***

Ed walks to his car and is stopped by Darius. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked when he saw their car facing the wrong direction.

"We have family in the north. We want to be with our people." Ed sighs and nods to their request. "Thanks for everything, Golden Boy." He walks away and gets into his car with his family.

Just before they drive away, Ed yells out to them. "Channel 40 if you change your minds!" Darius honks back and they head off onto an opposite route.

 ***CDC Headquarters***

An unshaven man looks into a camera. "Begin transmission- Jenner here. It is day 194 since the outbreak was declared. It has been 63 days since the virus went global. There is no progress to report," he rubs his eyes, showing that he has had little sleep. "Going to be conducting another experiment again today. - End transmission." Jenner shuts off the camera and heads to his nearby laboratory. There he puts on a light blue biohazard suit and walks into an airlock lab. He opens a container labeled TS-19 and begins to experiment. After a few minutes, he reaches for a beaker and accidently knocks over some fluid. As soon as the fluid is knocked over, an alarm sounds off. He quickly runs into the airlock and takes off the suit, and decontaminates himself. Inside he hears an automatic voice.

" _Alert Status, filters indicate corrosive fumes. Full decontamination in effect in 3….2…1."_

" _No!"_ Jenner looks on helplessly from the airlock as all of the samples are engulfed in flames. The safety protocol had just destroyed any hope left.

" _Full decontamination complete."_

Once Jenner is decontaminated he walks over to the camera again and switches it on. "Begin transmission- Jenner here…the TS-19 samples are destroyed. There are no more samples, no more hope. I guess tomorrow, I'm going to blow my brains out," he pours himself a drink. "But tonight, I'm getting drunk."

 ***Outside***

The group arrives outside of the CDC Headquarters and quickly gather their things, they get out of their vehicles and are stunned by the scene. The building is surrounded by corpses which have armies of feasting on them. Ed pulls out his gun and leads the group to the buildings as quiet as they could. "Come on, keep moving." He tells the others who are falling behind.

" _Shit."_ Ling mutters as they make their way through rows of decaying corpses.

 ***Inside the CDC***

An alarm goes off, blaring loudly as it echoes through the halls. Jenner watches stunned as the security camera catches video of the group. "No."

 ***Outside***

The group reaches the building and only to find that it is locked and shuttered. Ed moves towards the entrance and pulls on the shudders, making a loud metallic bang. _"Fuck."_ He mutter as he pulls on the shudders again.

"Nothing?" Russell asked in a panicked voice. He turns and begins to pound his fist onto the shudders. He fails to realize that the corpses had begun to move because of the noise.

" _Walkers!"_ Al yells as more and more of the dead begin to surround the group.

"Come one, no one's here." Jerso urges them, but Ed ignores him and continues to pull on the shudders. The group raises their weapons and begin to take down the walkers closest to them, but they soon realize that if they don't move, they'll be overrun.

" _You lead us to a grave yard!"_ Jean yells as he shoots another walker in the eye. More walkers begin to rise and make their way toward the group. Nina begins to cry and hold onto Maria as the commotion frightens here.

Al runs to Ed and pulls his arm. _"Brother, we have to go this is a_ _dead end."_ He presses as the groans of the deceased get louder.

" _Ed, the Fort is still an option!"_ Russell yells to try and convince Ed.

"On what? We have no fuel, no food. It's more than _a hundred miles!"_ Riza yells. She shoots another walker in the head as she fears that it's the end.

Ed catches the camera move slightly. "The camera…it moved." He points to the camera with a shaking left hand, but Russell and Al see nothing and pressure it's his imagination.

" _Ed, we have to go!"_ he hears Winry yell, but he continues to persist that the camera had moved, they just missed it.

"You imagined it." Russell says as he and Al start to pull Ed away from the building by his arms knowing he wouldn't listen to reason.

"No, it moved. It moved," Ed tries to wrestle himself free, but their grips are too tight. The group moves in tighter together as more walkers start to close them in, but Ed still fights against their holds, and for a second he breaks free and slams his fist into the shudders once more. "I know you're in there, I know _you_ _can hear me,"_ both men grab Ed again and pull him away from the shudders. Everyone is yelling to move and get back to the car, but Ed continues to beg the camera. _"Please_ , we're desperate. We have women, children, no food, hardly any gas left," His voice is filled with despair and he kicks the shudder once more. Winry moves in and helps to pull Ed. "We have nowhere else to go," as he go farther from the entrance he began to scream at whoever was watching them. _"You're killing us! You're killing us!"_ he could feel his eyes water and he could feel that he had failed. If anyone dies, it would be on his hands. _"You're killing us!"_ he throat burned as it wrenched out those words. The three people pulling him away push him to turn away from the door.

Suddenly, the shudders are lifted and the survivors are drowned in a blinding light coming from the entrance.

* * *

 _ **;D I hate when Ed is in agony, but eh. R.I.P. Karley. Some of TWD characters will make an appearance, mostly cuz there ain't enough FMA characters. If you spot any mistakes do not hesitate to tell me, it would be much appreciated. But until next time!**_

 _ **-Omega**_


End file.
